Three Small Favours
by aevulnerasanentur
Summary: There are many what ifs. What if Harry had continued to teach the DA? What if Dumbledore had taught Harry more than just an understanding of Voldemort. What if a small change at the start of Harry's 6th year caused a spiral of events, causing Harry to repay three favours to a surprising Hogwarts student? Begins at the start of HBP.
1. Return on Investment

Edited 12 Aug 19, Grammar and spelling errors

**Author Note:**

**Hello everyone!**

**This is the rewrite of Three Small Favours. I wanted to explore a number of things, like what would have happened if Harry had continued to run DA, and been more involved in Weasley Wizard Wheezes.**

**As I said on the old version of the story, I'm cautiously optimistic that I'm finally getting my life under control, so I will be resuming work on Three Small Favours. I have decided to do this through a semi-rewrite of sorts. There are some plot inconsistencies that blocked me into corners, and the length of the chapters made me feel pressured to consistently produce chapters that long. And when life is giving you $#!& then goals tend to seem quite unobtainable. In this rewrite I will be splitting the longer chapters, in order to reduce that admittedly self-inflicted pressure, but also if I do go on a writing spree, give myself some buffer time to work on the next part of the story, and ultimately allow me to produce higher quality writing.**

**Thanks for giving me a second chance,**

**_AEVulneraSanentur_**

**P.S. I know this is very similar to the original chapter 1, but feedback is always helpful!**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Return On Investment_**

_To "The Chosen One", our glorious saviour and most esteemed investor,_

_Hi Harry,_

_Business is booming. We've finished setting up shop in Diagon Alley and stock is flying off the shelves. Literally too. Some kid set off a Tiny Twister in the store last week, made a bloody mess! But we've fixed that now._

_Anyways, we've sent you a sample box of some of our best sellers for your amusement. Bonus points if you can use them on Ron (We recommend the Canary Creams). We're also testing a new delivery system. Just press your wand to it and say the Marauder's Oath, like the map._

_We both really and sincerely want to thank you again, because none of this would have been possible without you. Seeing as you're so determined that you don't want your 1000 Galleons back, we've decided to give you an unlimited store account. So essentially, you just pick out what you want, and it's yours. We've done the maths and you could prank every student in Hogwarts, and still not come close to 1000 Galleons of Weasley Wizard Wheezes' products. Don't argue it. You refused to let us pay you back, we're putting our foot down on this. This is our gift to you. Who knows, you might even manage to pull off a prank against You-Know-Who. Actually, if you could, that'd be absolutely brilliant for business – just don't tell him who your suppliers are. Although then you wouldn't be able to tell anyone. Ah, nevermind._

_Anyway, there's also some assorted sweets in the box. These have the BLUE labels and are completely prank free, except for the Skiving Snackboxes, which have RED labels. You already know how they work, although the Shivering Sherbets are new._

_The other thing we wanted to write to you about is a potential business idea we had. It involves Hogwarts and a little rule-breaking, but we all know you've broken almost as many rules as us. We'd prefer to discuss it in person, so please come by the store when you pick up your Hogwarts supplies for the year._

_Hope to see you soon!_

_Yours,_

_Fred and George_

_P.S. Keep the green bottle on you _**_at all times_**_. It's a universal antidote to all the love potions we sell, as well as a few of the more common ones on the market. We expect that more than a few witches at Hogwarts will try their luck with "The Chosen One". Several have already purchased said products, but it would be very bad for business if we disclosed who. If you ever find yourself feeling strangely attracted to another student, three drops under the tongue should be enough to dispel the effects. If the attraction remains then it's completely natural, so we've also included a bottle of Firewhiskey for courage._

_P.P.S. Obviously, don't tell mum._

_..._

Harry Potter grinned as he re-read the Weasley Twins' letter. From the sound of it, they were well on their way to achieving their dream. In front of him sat a large cardboard box, styled to look like a wooden crate and stamped with a golden 'W'. Hedwig had brought him the letter that evening, much to Vernon and Petunia's annoyance. Upon opening the envelope in his room, a square of cardboard with his name on it had fallen out. After reading the letter, he'd quickly tapped his wand to it and whispered: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good", and before his eyes, the piece of cardboard had enlarged, folded itself into the box, then landed with a heavy thud on the floor. True to their word, the twins had packed the box full of everything from a set of _Weasley Smart Quills_ to a tiny replica of Umbridge on a unicycle, to a gigantic box of _Weasleys' Dragon Roasted Nuts_.

Harry rummaged through the contents of the box until he found the small green vial of antidote, which had lime green swirls through it and gave off a faint glow. _Love potions hey?_ The thought of it terrified him. Hermione had warned him about his apparent popularity with the female student body during the return trip on the Hogwarts Express, but he'd just dismissed her claims as gossip. What part of having a homicidal maniac after him didn't people understand? Anyway, he wasn't particularly interested in a relationship now that Voldemort was openly waging war against magical Britain. Harry stashed the vial in his school bag, then resealed the box and placed it into his trunk, next to a smaller, unopened parcel wrapped in plain brown paper. Any other time, he would have spent easily the next few hours looking at each and every item, but tonight, he had a guest coming._ Although_, thought Harry dryly_,_ glancing to where the headmaster's letter lay on his desk_, the whole idea of spending most of the holidays with the Weasleys seems almost too good to be true_. Most of his possessions still lay strewn haphazardly around the room, yet to be packed. He lazily tossed a pile of folded clothes into his trunk, thankful for the 50% expansion that Hermione had cast on it at the end of the school year. The extra space made it possible to even store his Firebolt and still have room to spare, although getting it into the trunk at the right angle was a pain. He smiled to himself. His bushy-haired friend would be at the Burrow as well. And he knew Luna had been visiting often to spend time with Ginny, from the redhead's letters. Despite his longing to see his friends again, Harry had refused to let himself get his hopes up, just in case Dumbledore couldn't make it or something happene-

DING. DONG.

"Who the blazes is calling this time of night?" Harry cursed at his uncle's shout. He'd completely forgotten to inform the Dursleys that Dumbledore was taking him to The Burrow that evening. He raced down the stairs, passing Vernon in a black dressing gown, and threw open the door to reveal one Albus Dumbledore, whose eyes performed their usual sparkle as he looked past Harry. Harry himself followed the headmaster's gaze to see a purple-faced Vernon, and in time to see Petunia turn the corner, only to give a terrified squeak at the sight of Dumbledore.

"Good evening to you all. I must say, the agapanthuses are flourishing since my last visit." Harry groaned inwardly, thankful that he was leaving the house that night. This was going to take a while to explain.

Eventually, after a loud discussion on the doorstep, they had all been ushered into the sitting room, Dumbledore brushing off all questions about the state of his injured hand. If it wasn't for the mention of Sirius, and his concern over the Headmaster's injury, Harry would have found the situation very amusing. The Dursleys were all terrified of Dumbledore, who seemed oblivious to the fact the conjured glasses of Madame Rosemerta's finest oak-aged mead were bouncing off his hosts' heads with increasing intensity, although never spilling a drop. However, at the mention of his godfather's name, Harry's mood had darkened considerably. His uncle's next comment did nothing to improve it.

"His godfather's dead?" Harry's hand tightened around his wand at the hopeful tone in Vernon's voice. His uncle was pleased by the death of the man who was more of a family to Harry than the Dursleys ever had been. The burning anger that Harry had been feeling more and more often than ever began to rise. Vernon wisely shrank back as the pictures on the mantle began to rattle and the lights in the sitting room flickered.

"Harry," Dumbledore warned calmly, and the magical phenomena ceased as he placed a reassuring hand on Harry"s shoulder. "To answer your question, yes, Sirius Black, unfortunately, was killed fighting against magical terrorists earlier this year."

"Fighting terrorists?" Vernon asked, surprise evident in his voice, "I thought he was a wanted mass murderer? A criminal?" Harry began to answer, but a squeeze on his shoulder from the headmaster stopped him.

"It seems that Harry neglected to tell you that he was found innocent. Rather than turn upon the nation that wrongly persecuted him, Mr Black died a hero, assisting in the capture of 11 terrorists and protecting the lives of those dear to him at the cost of his own." Guilt filled Harry at Dumbledore's words. It had been his fault Sirius had been at the Ministry that night. His fault that his friends had been injured trying to help him. His fault that his godfather was dead. If he hadn't of-

"I can respect a man like that." Harry was snapped out of his thoughts to stare at his uncle in shock. "A man who served his country, I mean," Vernon added hastily, seeing the expression on Harry's face. "I still will not stand for any of your type's weirdness or oddities, but a man who dies for his country, like my grandfather, I can tolerate." There was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments, broken when Petunia burst into tears and embraced Vernon, sobbing about how her husband was such a good man. Dudley just sat on the other side of his father, looking from his mother to Dumbledore, and then to the glass that had finally stopped bouncing off his head.

"He was a good man Uncle Vernon," Harry said, finally finding his voice, causing Vernon to look at his nephew. "He was a good, brave man. I don't think his personality would have agreed with you," Here Dumbledore chuckled, "but he definitely was worthy of respect. In fact, I think our government was awarding him a medal?" He glanced at Dumbledore, who took the cue as Harry tried to stop his voice from quavering from the discussion of Sirius.

"What Harry said is true. Sirius has indeed been awarded the highest honour our country can confer, The Order of Merlin, First Class." There was another silence, as the Dursleys processed this information.

"Professor, what were you saying about Sirius' will?"

"Ah yes. Firstly, the easier side of it. Sirius left you all his worldly possessions, including the contents of his Gringotts Vault, and Buckbeak. These transfers have already been completed by Gringotts and the Ministry of Magic. Unfortunately, we come to the difficult part. Sirius also left you Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

"He inherited money? And a house?" Vernon asked, a glint in his eye. Harry felt some of his previous anger return at his Uncle's greed. Dumbledore glanced at him briefly then addressed Vernon.

"Of that, we are still unsure," The wizard turned back to Harry, "Now before Sirius' exoneration, the Familial Laws of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black demanded a male heir. This would have been Sirius, originating from his great-grandfather also named Sirius, who was the oldest son of Phineas Nigellus Black. You've of course met his portrait. Interestingly, Phineas Nigellus is the common ancestor of the Black, Weasley and Potter families, although he cannot shed light on our problem." Harry's eyes widened at the statement. He'd known all Pureblood families were related, but it had never really clicked that he could be related to both the Weasleys and his godfather. He opened his mouth to ask Dumbledore more.

"Excuse me," Vernon butted in again, "the boy has met a portrait? Of a man who by the sounds of it should be long dead?"

"Yes Uncle, wizarding portraits can move and talk, even if the person has died. But sir, are you saying I'm related to Sirius? And the Weasleys?" Dumbledore nodded, ignoring Vernon's mutterings.

"Indeed you are Harry, and I know you want to ask more, but this is a conversation for another time." His tone was gentle, yet firm. "As I was saying, Sirius was the Heir, undisputed after Regulus' death, but then he was sentenced as a criminal by the Ministry. This meant that he was stripped of his position by the Ministry, which is where things get complicated. As Sirius' sentence was for life, by Ministry law, the heirship of the Black family passed to the closest male blood relative of Sirius." Harry, listening intently got a sinking feeling as he recalled the tapestry at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Andromeda was banished from the family. Sirius had told him he was related to Bellatrix, but she didn't have any children. But their sister was Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black. And that meant-

"Not Draco?" He asked weakly. The headmaster nodded. "Bloody hell."

"Indeed. Draco is currently the next Lord Black." Harry felt sick to the stomach at the idea of Malfoy inheriting his godfather's legacy.

"But how? If Malfoy was the heir, couldn't he just walk into Headquarters whenever he wanted?"

"No. Luckily for us, the wards around the house already recognised Sirius as its Master, hence Kreacher's obedience. This prevented the Malfoy family from using the house whilst Sirius was still alive. However, now we've reached our problem. We have no way of knowing whether the house is still secure. We can't yet know for sure whether the old family magic of the Black's is able to overrule my Fidelius charm. We've temporarily vacated the building." Dumbledore looked directly into Harry's eyes as he said this, "I hope we can resolve this matter right now, as Sirius left you one additional thing." Grasping onto any hope of preventing Malfoy from taking Sirius' name and home, Harry nodded.

"What is it?"

"He named you as his heir." Harry felt a flood of emotions at those words. Gratitude for everything Sirius had done for him. Grief that he was gone. Worry that Malfoy might still inherit Sirius' house. But the most overwhelming was a feeling of warmth, similar to that of being in the presence of a Patronus. It wasn't quite happiness, but rather love.

"S-so," his voice cracking slightly, "doesn't that mean I can claim it all from Malfoy?"

"I hope so," Dumbledore said calmly. "You see, we are unsure if Sirius' will came into effect at the moment of his death, before his exoneration. This would mean that he had no power to name the heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. However if, and this is what we are hoping, the will instead came into effect when presented to Gringotts, after Sirius had been cleared of all charges, this would mean that his Lordship would then be restored, making his wishes valid. We also don't know whether there are enchantments preventing those from outside the bloodline from inheriting the house, but that is not an issue, as we've established you are descended from Phineas Nigellus."

"How do I find out?" Harry asked instantly. The Dursleys watched on fascinated, unknowingly caught up in the moment. Dumbledore smiled at Harry.

"It is rather simple as a matter of fact. You see, if you have inherited the title of Lord Black, and the house, then you have also inherited-" He flicked his wand, and with a loud crack, a shrieking house elf appeared. It threw itself on the shag-pile carpet, beating its fists against the floor. "-Kreacher" he finished.

"Kreacher won't!" The elf yelled, tears streaming down his face. Petunia shrieked and threw herself back against the couch, Vernon yelled "What the bloody hell is that?" and Dudley outdid both his parents by screaming, and with a speed surprising for his massive bulk, threw himself over the back of the couch, hitting the floor with a heavy thud as he vanished out of sight. The elf continued his tirade. "Kreacher wants Mistress Walburga. Or pureblood Black masters. Not nasty half-blood boy bad ungrateful Master Sirius picked. Won't won't won't won't won't!"

"Quite clearly," Dumbledore called over the noise, "Kreacher is reluctant to serve anyone not related to the Black family that he knows. But if Sirius did indeed know what he was doing, then he should obey you. If you could please give him a command?"

"WON'T WON'T WON'T WON'T WON'T!" Harry looked at the house elf with anger. Kreacher was the reason that Sirius was dead. If the elf hadn't gone to the Malfoys, his godfather would still have been alive. If Kreacher hadn't-. Harry stopped, ignoring the tantrum-throwing elf momentarily. That last phrase was exactly like what he'd been telling himself earlier. If. It wasn't Kreacher's fault Sirius was dead, although the elf had played a part in it. Sirius' death was on his own hands. The elf's shouting and crying increased in volume, snapping Harry out of his guilt again.

"Kreacher shut the hell up!" At once, Kreacher gulped, apparently unable to make a noise. The elf sent a furious look of distaste towards Harry before resuming his tantrum, albeit silently, on the floor.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore seemed pleased. "I assume we have your permission to continue using Number 12 as headquarters?" Harry nodded, his eyes still on the house-elf. The elf might not be the reason that Sirius was gone, but that didn't mean he wanted Kreacher around, especially given their mutual dislike for each other.

"What do we do about Kreacher though? I don't really want him around with me. Can I just tell him to stay at Number 12?" Dumbledore looked from Harry to the elf, still throwing his tantrum on the carpet. The shag-pile was now tear-stained.

"Harry, despite appearances you should never underestimate the usefulness of a house elf. They are capable of truly astonishing things, and I believe that over time, you may earn Kreacher's respect, similar to Dobby's affection for you." Harry thought he detected a twinkle in the aged wizard's eyes.

"Don't tell Hermione that. And I definitely don't need another Dobby running around"

"Although I can understand your reluctance to be in Kreacher's company. I believe that Kreacher's presence at Number 12 could potentially result in him being more of a hindrance than a help, given past history. And I doubt your relatives here would appreciate the assistance of a house elf." Petunia gave a terrified squeak, probably thinking of what the neighbours would say. "Instead," continued Dumbledore, "perhaps he could work in the Hogwarts Kitchens. It would allow him to reacquaint himself with other elves, like Dobby. Who knows, the two may even become friends." Harry snorted.

"Fat chance." The two elves were polar opposites. "But yeah, that sounds good. Kreacher. I want you to work as Hogwarts, like the other elves there, and act as though you were an elf there. Oh, and no insulting anyone there either. Is that clear?" Kreacher stopped his tantrum and stood, before bowing. It was amazing, Harry noted, how mocking the elf managed to make the subservient action appear.

"Kreacher understands New Master. Kreacher shall go now." Kreacher shot one last look of loathing towards Harry before _CRACK!_ The elf vanished and Dumbledore clapped his hands.

"Excellent," the headmaster exclaimed again, "The last matter remaining matter is that of Buckbeak. Currently, Hagrid is caring for him under the new name of Witherwings, and has offered his services as a carer for your hippogriff."

"That's great. Yeah, Hagrid can look after him."

"They will both be overjoyed. It was a rather touching reunion. Hagrid had not seen Buckbeak since the incident in your third year, and Buckbeak almost trampled me in his excitement to see his friend." Both Harry and Dumbledore shared a chuckle at the image before the latter examined his watch. "Now that we have clarified that matter, we shall be off. Two hopefully short stops then to the Weasley's."

"Two stops?"

"Yes. We are making an urgent trip to the Ministry after this revelation about your inheritance, and then a very late-night call to a friend of mine. The latter will either take a while or, I expect, take barely any time at all. It's already half-past eleven, but with any luck, I'll have you to the Burrow within a few hours. Are you ready to leave?"

"Uh, give me a few minutes. I did send Hedwig ahead though."

"Doubted I would turn up?" Smiling slightly at the pretend look of betrayal on Dumbledore's face, he quickly left the room. The night so far had been a rollercoaster of emotion. As Harry turned to walk upstairs, he glanced back to the sitting room and briefly wondered whether leaving the Dursleys alone with Dumbledore was the wisest decision. Especially as Dudley suddenly belched out a small fireball, starting a new round of bellows and shrieks from Vernon and Petunia.

Over all the din, he still managed to hear the headmaster's bemused voice.

"Oh dear. That must have been the firewhiskey."


	2. Agapanthuses and Apparition

**A/N:**

**Chapter 2 is here. Came quite rapidly after chapter 1, because there weren't many changes to edit.**

Everything from the HP universe belongs to the amazing JKR.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Agapanthuses and Apparition**

By the time Harry returned downstairs with his hastily packed trunk, the shouting had ceased. Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen, but the Dursleys were waiting in the door to the sitting room, Dudley guzzling a tall glass of water. Shooting a questioning glance towards them, he received a curt "Outside." from Vernon.

"Goodbye then." He muttered, getting another grunt from his uncle and a nod from his Aunt, who glanced at his trunk suspiciously.

"Bye." Harry's neck cricked as he turned back to look at his cousin when he actually got a reply from Dudley, who then looked away quickly. It was only one word, but surprising nevertheless. Dudley gave an awkward shrug, then busied himself finishing off his water. Wheeling his heavy trunk out the front door, Harry stepped out into the warm July night. Dumbledore was standing on the perfectly trimmed lawn, examining the blue and white flowers in Petunia's flowerbed. Harry found himself wondering whether Petunia had begun caring for the garden beds herself after he had left for Hogwarts.

"Did you know Harry, that whilst you were tending these flowerbeds as a child, you imbued them with magic? Underaged, and accidental, but still magic." Harry froze at the headmaster's question, as Dumbledore poked one of the flowers with his wand, and it gave a faint glow.

"I- uh what?"

"Hm. I thought not. I asked Petunia about the agapanthuses and she informed me that they remain in perfect condition all year. Not only that, but they also remain in perfect condition, even in the middle of winter. I found the fact curious, so I enquired about any care they had received." Dumbledore glanced solemnly at Harry through his glasses, then lowered his gaze. "I am sorry that your Aunt and Uncle never did treat you as their own child, the way I had intended." Harry shrugged awkwardly. _What are you supposed to say to that?_

"It's okay. I turned out alright I guess?" Dumbledore gave a small smile and chuckled quietly.

"That you did Harry, that you did indeed." He seemed to shake himself, before gesturing again at the flowers. "After the first time the flowers displayed their _unusual_ properties, your uncle attempted to remove them from the garden, but they apparently reappeared overnight. He desisted his attempts after that. As far as I can tell, this garden seems to have been enchanted with something resembling an odd combination between the Herbivicus charm and what seems to be one of Hufflepuff's food preservation charms. Quite impressive." Dumbledore looked away from the flowers once again to peer at him through his glasses. "I'm surprised they never mentioned that to you."

"No, they never told me. Probably hated having anything magical around the house. But how did I do it? I haven't touched that garden since before I knew I was a wizard."

"Were you ever frustrated by the fact you had to care for the garden Harry?" _That's an understatement_, Harry thought dryly. He still could easily recall the afternoon he planted the flowers, with Aunt Petunia standing over him, ordering him around as he dug in the dirt with a small trowel. He nodded in response to Dumbledore's question.

"If I were to guess, and my guesses are usually quite accurate if I might say so myself, then I would say that as a child, frustrated by his duty to tend to the flowers, you unintentionally tapped into and performed wandless magic. Magic is inherently tied to our emotions and desires, you see."

"Wandless magic? But isn't that really advanced? McGonagall said that barely anyone can do it."

"Professor McGonagall." Dumbledore corrected gently, "But you are correct. Generally, wandless magic is regarded as one of the pinnacles of magical mastery, far beyond non-verbal casting."

"Non-verbal casting?"

"Casting without speaking the incantation. I'm sure you can recall many examples of this. As I was saying, wandless magic is quite a feat, however accidental magic that children often perform is also a form of wandless casting. The key difference is all in the intent. It's phenomenal really. Children often have the most powerful desires of any, albeit usually for more childish things." Straightening, Dumbledore looked down at his pocket watch, before stepping away from the garden.

"Now, unfortunately we need to take our leave, or we shall be late. I will continue explaining along the way. " With that abrupt end to the discussion, Dumbledore strode back to the pavement and smiled at him. "You should wave to your relatives Harry. They seem quite intent on seeing us off." Harry turned to see the Dursleys with their faces almost pressed to the sitting room window. As soon as they realised they had been seen, Petunia quickly yanked the curtain across, hiding them from sight.

Suppressing a chuckle, he moved over to Dumbledore, who glanced at his trunk. "I'll send your trunk ahead to the Burrow, but I will request that you keep your school bag on you, with your invisibility cloak inside."

"Already have it sir" Harry held up the mentioned items. He'd taken to carrying his school bag with him most of the time, stocked with some snacks, a few healing potions from Diagon Alley mail order, his cloak, and of course his wand. _It's not exactly paranoia,_ he reassured himself_, it's just being prepared for anything. Oh shit, I'm starting to sound like Moody._

"Alastor would approve." the older wizard's eyes twinkled as he spoke, echoing Harry's thoughts. He tapped the trunk with his ornate wand, and it instantly vanished with a quiet pop. "Keep your wand at the ready too."

"Won't I get in trouble again if I use magic outside Hogwarts though?" Harry asked, drawing his wand from his bag. The curtain at the window shifted as Petunia peered out with a furtive glance, scowling at their continued presence.

"Last year, the ministry was quite, ah, biased in their persecution of you. Given the dark times we find ourselves in, the Improper Use of Magic Office are much more inclined to review events correctly before pressing charges. In any case, if we are attacked, I give you my permission to use magic to defend yourself. Purely defensive magic only however unless I instruct you otherwise. In any case, I don't think you are in any danger of being attacked tonight."

"Why not?"

"You are with me" Dumbledore said simply. It wasn't said with arrogance or pride, but rather with a quiet confidence. The headmaster examined him then, apparently satisfied that Harry's concerns were addressed, continued. "In fact, we are going to address the problem of the Trace right now. You obviously don't have your apparition license yet, so we will have to side-along apparate." He held out his good arm. "If you will hold on tightly to my arm please, we shall be off."

Harry reached out and grasped Dumbledore's forearm, then his vision suddenly twisted and all he could feel was pressure. Pressure from every side, crushing in on him. It felt like he was being forced through a very tight rubber tube. He was vaguely aware of a pop, then he found himself standing again, in a completely different location to Number 4, Privet Drive. His upright position lasted just long enough for him to recognise the polished floors of the Ministry for Magic atrium, before the dizziness caused him to topple sideways, saved only by Dumbledore quickly reaching out and grabbing his arm. _What the bloody hell was that? _Fighting off the wave of nausea, he blinked several times before focusing on the headmaster.

"Was that apparition?" Dumbledore looked rather amused at his disorientation.

"Indeed, my boy, you just successfully side-along apparated. Quite well in fact. Most people vomit on their first time."

"I can see why." Harry groaned, shaking his head. He tried to take a step forward, but staggered. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Trust me, I too did not enjoy my first few apparitions, but as your body becomes used to the sensation the side effects gradually decrease until all you feel is a mild tingle."

"I think I prefer flying. Why are we here? And in the middle of the night?"

"We are seeing an old friend about your magic. I'll explain when we get there, lest we be overheard. For now, let us continue our previous conversation about your Aunt Petunia's agapanthuses. Where were we again?" He strode off down the hall, and Harry followed, rather confused by the sudden shifts in the elderly wizard's conversation, but Dumbledore's reasoning did make sense. All around them, the walls were still marred with scars from the previous battle, and Harry's heart clenched again as he thought of Sirius. Trying to distract himself, he replied to the headmaster.

"You were telling me about wandless magic, and something to do with intent."

"Ah yes. As I was saying, the difference between accidental wandless magic, and magic such as that I might perform is the type intent behind it. For example, when you accidentally charmed the garden, you had an intent along the lines of 'not needing to care for the garden again' and your magic achieved that goal. Unfocused desires of children often lead to accidental magic, which is why it commonly manifests when the child is elated and joyful, or conversely angry or afraid." Harry nodded as they moved through the Ministry. Most of what Dumbledore was saying sounded familiar.

"Like what happened with Aunt Marge before my third year?" He asked, remembering the incident.

"Exactly, although you were older than the age that most outbursts of accidental magic tend to occur. Now, back to the agapanthuses, as Mr. Dursley was able to tear out the plants, it was not infallible, despite the fact the plants regrew. This was because of the lack of directed intent. If I had instead charmed the garden using actual spells with specific functions, then I would have first cast the Herbivicius charm, with the intent to ensure the plants grew well. Then a variation of the permanent sticking charm for living entities, with the intent to stop the plants from being removed. Finally, I would have cast a statis charm, rather than a food preservation charm with the intent to preserve the plants. Is everything clear so far?"

They took a sharp right turn, then entered one of the magical elevators. Seeing Harry nod to confirm he was following the conversation, Dumbledore continued his explanation as he pressed the button for level 2. "Now, as you can see there are differences between the two scenarios. Magic guided purely by intent, without the framework of incantations or wand movement can achieve things beyond the caster's knowledge, but often returns an imperfect result. On the other hand, using existing spells allows you to refine the results to great effect, however, this method is limited by what spells you know. When you introduce casting the spells wandlessly, it then also becomes highly dependent on the strength of the intent." Harry noted the enthusiasm in the headmaster's voice.

"So then it's like the unforgivable curses? How the curses won't work unless you really mean them? Barty Crouch Jr mentioned that no one in my 4th year class would have been able to give him more than a nosebleed." Dumbledore turned and carefully examined him as the doors of the elevator opened, and they stepped out once more.

"Indeed, as I'm also sure you discovered in your duel against Bellatrix Lestrange. I can understand why you cast that curse Harry, but I would ask that you re-examine at your motivations now." He flicked his wand, causing the lamps in the darkened corridor to ignite. Another left turn, passing a brass sign.

**_Department of Magical Law Enforcement_**

**_Improper Use of Magic Office_**

"Now, we're almost there. I am sorry for my lack of explanation regarding our activities tonight, however the less people are aware of what is about to happen, the better, hence my diversion away from your question in the atrium. What we are about to do may give you a slight edge if you are attacked by death eaters as a trump card. For this reason, I ask you to choose carefully with whom you share the story of these events with." They arrived a seemingly deserted office, made up of several desks. Dumbledore led him to a wooden door on the side of the room and knocked on it.

"Sure but what are we doi-"

"Mr. Potter!" The door flew open, and Harry found himself face to face with a man who strongly resembled a lion. Shaking the proffered hand, Harry took in the wild tawny brown hair streaked with grey, and striking golden brown eyes, and with a start realised that the man in front of him was in fact Rufus Scrimgeour, the new Minister for Magic. He stood next to a woman, and behind him were six aurors, including Kingsley, who showed no indication that they had met before. "Pleased to meet you. I am Rufus Scrimgeour, and I'm glad you could make it tonight. This is Mafalda Hopkirk." He waved his hand at the shorter woman next to him, with greying hair in an elegant bun. She also extended her hand but seemed slightly nervous. The reason soon became clear.

"Hello Mr. Potter. We've corresponded previously. I am deeply sorry for the troubles my office caused you with the Dementor case. Dolores was head of the department prior to her position as Fudge's Undersecretary and she put quite a lot of pressure on us to push the case, despite the fact the muggle witness was already aware of magic, and I didn't think that it would ever go that far, but she practically forced me to send that letter and-"

"Mrs Hopkirk," Dumbledore interrupted her rambling monologue quietly, "It is quite alright. Harry doesn't blame you for the trial, do you Harry?"

"Seriously, it's fine. I don't blame you at all. It was all Umbridge, she even confessed." He said quickly, catching on to what the headmaster was doing. Scrimgeour just watched the conversation silently, with a hint of amusement

"Oh thank you. I was so worried you'd be upset." She continued to offer her thanks until Scrimgeour coughed pointedly. _That woman really can talk_. _Reminds me of Hermione when she gets on a roll._

"Right. Everyone in and sit down. Let's get this done as quickly as possible" Scrimgeour began, then waited until the four of them were seated at the table in the centre of the room. The aurors filed out of the room, but appeared to remain standing outside the door. "Dumbledore, did it all work?" the Minister for Magic asked eagerly.

"Yes. We confirmed not an hour ago that Harry is indeed the First Heir to the Black family."

"Excellent. Mafalda, please record that. Now, Mr. Potter. Harry, the reason that you are here tonight is because Dumbledore and I have discussed the current situation, and we have agreed that for your safety, we will be removing the Trace from you."

"That thing that tells you if I use magic outside of school? Really?"

"Indeed. As much as I hate to acknowledge it, the Ministry is not secure. Amelia Bones is an example. She was living in a Ministry safe house. No one outside of the higher levels of seniority should have known her location. The Trace is therefore a liability and dangerous to you. "

"So you're saying you have a leak? And Voldemort-" Here, everyone but Dumbledore flinched, "-could use the Trace to track me down? Because it would trigger anytime anyone uses magic near me. That's what happened with Dobby in my second year."

"Dobby?"

"He's a house elf. Used a hover charm at my home. I got the blame." Scrimgeour raised an eyebrow at that information.

"Ah. Unfortunately, yes. That's exactly the problem. Usually the department distinguishes by checking whether an adult witch or wizard is present at the time, in which case we assume the magic was performed by them."

"Wait, so I could use magic in Diagon Alley, and no one would have any problem at all with that?" Harry could see some rather serious flaws with the system.

"The Ministry likes to believe that parents will take responsibility and teach their children that they should not use magic outside of school," answered Dumbledore dryly, "obviously what happens behind closed doors remains unknown."

"But that's a load of-"

"Harry. Please remember where we are." The headmaster admonished. Hopkirk gave an unladylike snort, before taking part in the conversation for the first time.

"Mr. Potter is right. The laws are very outdated and obviously favour children of magical families. They're able to use and practice magic away from Hogwarts with no consequences, whereas Muggleborn children are prevented doing the same. We've been trying to even the playing field for years, but certain members of the Wizengamot manage to block us every time. Although," she added, looking at Harry, "given that many of those members are now in Azkaban, we may have more luck."

"Indeed" remarked Dumbledore, "But for now those laws work in our favour. As heir to a Most Noble and Ancient family, you have certain, ah... privileges, shall we say."

"Privileges?"

"I shall explain them to you later, however, there is one particular law that we will be exploiting today. Did you know Harry, that during the 18th century, assassination attempts on heirs of the old families were so common that the Wizengamot passed a law that allowed the removal of the Trace from underage heirs?"

"And you now fall into that category." Scrimgeour finished. "It also works in our favour because it won't appear in the records either. It hasn't been invoked for several decades either, so we're hoping it'll be a surprise." Still trying to process the information, Harry looked at the Minister of Magic.

"How do you remove the trace?" Hopkirk drew her wand.

"Normally it will automatically break when you reach your majority, but in your case, someone with the correct authority can remove it easily, like this." She touched his left hand, which was resting on the table, with her wand. As she moved her wand away, a faint golden chain about half a metre long, fashioned from streams of light, seemed to be drawn from him by the magic, and with a flourish of her wand, it vanished. "Done." She said simply.

Harry didn't feel any different, until suddenly he felt a rush of warmth the same as when he'd first been chosen by his wand. But instead of only his hand and arm, the distinctive feeling rushed through his entire body, growing stronger and stronger until it felt like a storm was raging inside in every single part of his body. A wind whipped up around him, sending papers flying around the room, and the furniture began to shake. The aurors stationed outside poured into the room, wands at the ready. Dumbledore and Scrimgeour were both standing now, also with their wands drawn, and Hopkirk had retreated behind the line of aurors. Harry gasped as the pressure grew to breaking point, both exhilarating and almost painful. Then as suddenly as it had appeared, the sensation was gone. He fell back into his chair, sweating and slightly shaky.

"Well," began Scrimgeour cautiously, "That was unexpected." Harry noticed the man hadn't lowered his wand, although he waved the aurors outside again. Dumbledore examined him carefully as they took their seats again.

"How do you feel Harry? What happened just then?"

"I don't know Professor. It felt like when I first connected to my wand, but it was everywhere, and way more intense and... whoah." He breathed. The feeling had been invigorating, like the rush from diving for the snitch on his firebolt. The headmaster sat back, steepling his fingers. Hopkirk frowned.

"It sounds like a surge of repressed magic. But at Harry's age, his body should have matured past that" the witch commented, confusion evident.

"Or someone suppressed his magic" Scrimgeour muttered, causing all occupants of the room to look at him.

"Suppressed my magic? Who would have done that? Voldemort?" The two Ministry officials flinched, before Dumbledore spoke.

"Actually Harry, I believe that the most likely suspect is yourself."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. I am well aware of your relatives' aversion to magic. Remember our discussion about intent? I think that as a child you wanted to avoid magic to prevent confrontations, but at the same time, part of you yearned for the existence of something more. Does this sound correct?"

Harry thought back to the hours he had spent locked in the cupboard under the stairs, and the anger of the Dursleys whenever he'd caused a "freakish" incident. But then he also remembered his dreams of flying motorbikes, and desperately wishing that someone would come and take him away from there. _Those flying motorbikes weren't too far off. I wonder what happened to it._ He nodded to Dumbledore.

"I thought so. I think that you once again used accidental magic, but as you had two conflicting intents, the results were quite unpredicted. It would seem that the repressed magic has finally found a way free."

"Why would it break free now?" asked Scrimgeour.

"Oh, I can answer that." Hopkirk spoke up. "The unfettering charm I used is probably the reason. It must have released Mr. Potter's sealed magic too."

"What does this all mean though?" Harry was starting to get frustrated. "Is it bad that my magic was sealed away?"

"Quite the opposite in fact," Dumbledore said with a smile. "I would suspect that for the next few weeks at least, your ability to cast magic will be a little temperamental as your body tries to adjust to the changes. After that however, I believe you'll see an increase in the potency of your magic. It will not suddenly become easier to cast difficult spells, as that relies on skill, not power. But in terms of raw strength, I would guess that you just received quite a boost. For example, if you would cast the wand-lighting charm? We can also check the trace has been removed."

"Ok." Harry pulled his wand from his bag and moved his wand in a loop motion. "_Lumos!_" The typical glow appeared at the tip of his wand then, to his surprise, it faded to the intensity of a candle, before suddenly flashing as bright as a camera, before flickering a few times. "Uh. _Nox. Nox. NOX!"_ The light vanished as he said the counter-charm for the third time. Still blinking his eyes after the flash, he turned to Dumbledore. "That was what you call temperamental? I can barely control the spell."

"It's not as bad as you think." Scrimgeour cut in, "A few years ago, I was hit by a nasty magic binding curse during an auror raid. Couldn't even cast a wand-lighting charm at all. It took the healers at St. Mungo's several weeks to work out a counter-curse. By the time they had lifted it, my control over the limited magic I had available to me was good enough that I could engage in friendly duels with other aurors, but my stunners hit like a stinging jinx. After they lifted the binding curse, I had to once again learn to control my magic." He turned his bright brown eyes to Harry. "All it takes is continual practice to regain control."

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Dumbledore said happily.

Harry was still reeling from the revelations that even though now he could legally perform magic whenever he wanted, he couldn't reliably use magic. "I would suggest starting with less dangerous spells though. You don't want to accidentally hurt someone with an overpowered spell whilst you are still adjusting."

"But what if Voldemort attacks the Burrow? I won't be able to protect myself" _Or anyone else for that matter,_ he added in his head. _The prophecy means that everyone around me is in danger. Maybe I should just stay at the Dursleys' after all. Although they'd be even worse off._

His worry continued to grow until Dumbledore spoke.

"I have personally placed the protective enchantments around the Burrow myself. Even if Death Eaters do manage to penetrate them, it will alert myself, the Ministry and the Weasleys. Arthur and I have also created several emergency portkeys. Trust me, you and the Weasleys are safe" Dumbledore finished soothingly before the elderly wizard stood. "It would seem that our business here tonight is done. It is indeed quite late, and Harry and I have another visit to make before we can retire for the night." Scrimgeour seemed uneasy,

"Alright Dumbledore, but make sure the boy is well protected until he gets back to Hogwarts. He's literally a sitting flobberworm. It was good to meet you Harry." the minister added a farewell to the unreassuringly direct statement, almost as an afterthought.

"Do not worry about it. Harry will be safe. We've already seen that the Ministry safehouses are not secure. Now are you ready to go Harry?" He nodded in response to the headmaster's question, before turning to Hopkirk.

"Thanks for removing the trace. I'd say see you soon, but I guess that's something I should try to avoid, right?" The witch flashed him a smile.

"Goodbye Mr. Potter, and you're free to visit anytime." Dumbledore led the way out of the office, past the auror guard. As they left the department, he briefly saw Rufus turn to one of the aurors.

"Gawain, do you still have that bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhisky?"

* * *

**That's all for this time, and the first time I've split one of the chapters.**

**Thanks for reading, and if you have time, please leave your thoughts!**


	3. The Potionsmaster and Philosophy

**A/N: Actual notes at end of chapter**

Everything from the HP universe belongs to the amazing JKR.

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Potionsmaster and Philosophy**

The trip back to the atrium was rather uneventful compared to the removal of the trace, with Dumbledore giving Harry some advice on how to practice controlling his magic. By this point in time, the clock at the welcome desk of the atrium read 12:30. Dumbledore voiced this fact.

"It's time now for us to surprise an old colleague of mine. His name is Horace Slughorn, and is a most interesting fellow. Take my arm again if you will." Once again, Harry felt the disconcerting sensations of apparition, but managed to stay upright on his own this time. Taking a breath to dispel the nausea, he turned to the older wizard, who indicated that they should begin walking. Harry decided to voice a question.

"Excuse me sir, but are you sure that uh, Horace Slughorn will appreciate us turning up at his door for a surprise visit in the middle of the night?" Dumbledore turned to Harry, with a mischievous smile.

"Ah, but to find Horace without him disappearing, we must visit at this time. I will ask however, that you avoid antagonising him."

With those cryptic words he turned left and walked up to the front gate of a small stone house, before stopping suddenly. "Oh dear. That isn't good." Any amusement in his voice was long gone. Harry looked past him to see the front door hanging off its hinges. "Wand at the ready Harry and follow me. Given your current state, if you do have to cast a spell, don't hold back. " Dumbledore waved his wand and several orbs of light left the tip and floated through the open door, before dissipating throughout the house. They stepped through the front door, pausing in the hall briefly before walking into the closest room. Harry swallowed nervously at what appeared to be the sitting room of the house.

Furniture was strewn around the room, and a destroyed grandfather clock had left glass scattered all over the floor, which crunched beneath their shoes. One of the orbs of light that Dumbledore had conjured earlier floated near the shattered light bulb. _So this is a Muggle house. Why would a wizard be living here?_ The walls looked like they had been hit with severing charms, with gouges ripped into the stone, and wallpaper hanging in flaps. Stepping around an overturned piano, Harry looked closer at the dark red liquid sprayed onto the wall next to the gouges. He'd seen blood more than enough times to recognise it. Ignoring the sick feeling in his stomach, he looked around the room again. It was deserted.

"Sir, do you think he's still here?" He asked, almost not wanting to know the answer. To his shock, Dumbledore winked at him. The seriousness the wizard had displayed had been replaced by his usual cheery smile.

"I do. In fact, I believe he's in this very room."

"But there isn't anyone in here. Unless your friend is under an invisibility cloak or a really good disillusionment charm. Or I guess he could have a powerful notice-me-not."

"Good detective work Harry. If we were in the school year, I'd give you house points. But alas, he is here. Several things do not add up."

The older wizard pointed at the wall. "If that is Horace's blood, then he must have been injured quite terribly, and bleeding quite heavily. But as you can see, the only blood is located at that spot in the entire room. There was none in the hall, nor outside the door. Additionally, this house is under an anti-apparition charm, which is why we had to arrive down the street. So, he cannot have disapparated out of the house. Finally, and the most obvious flaw in your clever plan to disguise yourself Horace, is that if the Death Eaters had come to call, the Dark Mark would have been in the sky. So why don't you come out, before I decide to use a stinging jinx?"

There was a grumble as Dumbledore finished his explanation, and Harry's mouth dropped open as he watched the striped couch slowly unfold itself into a pyjama clad man, with an enormous belly.

"I knew I'd forgotten something. You were always too intelligent for your own blasted good." the previously-a-couch man complained as he stretched his back.

"Ah, merely observant. Would you like help cleaning up?"

"If you would."

The two men raised their wands, and within seconds, the room had restored itself, glass reforming on the grandfather clock and light fittings and furniture returning to its original place. In an attempt to help, Harry muttered "_Reparo" _whilst cautiously flicked his wand at the still overturned piano, which righted itself a little too enthusiastically, landing with a cacophony of sound.

"Incidentally, what kind of blood is that?" Dumbledore asked the other wizard, as several picture frames landed on top of the piano.

"Dragon, my last bottle too." Said blood gathered in a sphere in the air, siphoning off the wall, before flying across the room into a clear flask. The man walked over and examined it. "Hmm. A bit dusty. Didn't have time to clean the wall first."

The final repairs ended and the man flicked his wand at a wall switch, causing the sitting room light to turn on. "I am still a tad irked you found me so easily, Dumbledore" he muttered in a sulky voice that reminded Harry of the rare times when Vernon had actually said no to Dudley.

"It was elementary, my dear Horace." Harry stifled a laugh at the headmaster's obvious reference, causing the man to look at him.

"And who is this you've dragged out here in the middle of the night?"

"Horace, this is Harry Potter. Harry, meet Horace Slughorn, an old friend and colleague of mine." Slughorn's green eyes travelled to Harry's scar, then stared into his eyes with an intensity that made him uncomfortable, and so he looked away from the man's gaze.

"Oho! So this is how you thought you'd convince me eh? The answer is still no." Dumbledore remained smiling pleasently in spite of the man's rejection. Slughorn waddled over to Harry and shook his hand, "I am pleased to meet you, my boy, don't get me wrong on that," he added, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you to Mr. Slughorn."

"Look at that Dumbledore. He has manners. I doubt Harry here would show up unannounced in the middle of the night." A pointed glare was sent towards Dumbledore, who offered a look of mild embarrassment.

"My apologies. I thought I would pass through whilst taking Harry to a safer location until he returns to Hogwarts. Was that little scene simply to deter us? You can't have had more than a few minutes to prepare it." Slughorn shook his head.

"Two in fact. Didn't know who was coming. My wards told me someone had apparated into the street; just was lucky I'd fallen asleep in the armchair."

"Impressive."

Dumbledore sat on one of the plush chairs, Slughorn following suit. Harry opted to sit on the piano stool. "This is a very nice little cottage." The headmaster remarked casually. "I take it that the owners are unaware of your presence?" It was Slughorn's turn to look embarrassed.

"On a month's holiday in the Bahamas. I've been switching house every few weeks. Can't be too careful. I taught most of them you'll remember."

"I too was a staff member to the Death Eaters during their time at Hogwarts." Slughorn chuckled darkly at the statement.

"Yes, but you're you. They're not going to try anything against you."

"He has a good point there, sir," Harry said, thinking back to what Dumbledore had said prior to leaving Privet Drive. _I don't think you are in any danger of being attacked tonight. You are with me._ Slughorn laughed openly this time.

"Oho! I like him. He's just as cheeky as his mother."

"You knew my mother?" The words were out instantly. Slughorn turned to face Harry and gave him a sad smile.

"Indeed I did. Taught her the entire time she was at Hogwarts, in fact. She was one of my favourite students." He pointed at a photo on the piano, right where Harry was sitting. It's bright golden frame and the fact its subjects moved distinguished it from the non-magical photos. It showed a small group of students in Hogwarts robes standing around a younger Slughorn, all smiling and waving at the camera. He quickly spotted his mother, who looked exactly like what he had seen in Snape's memory the previous school year. At the bottom of the photo was a label in fancy golden cursive, _The Slug Club, 1978_. "That was the year she graduated." Slughorn commented, "I only saw her in person at her wedding after that, although we exchanged owls right up until that dreadful night."

Shaking his head sorrowfully, the man poured himself a glass of an amber liquid, before offering a second glass to Dumbledore.

"I'm not of age." Harry quickly said as Slughorn moved to pour a third glass. The large man shrugged, then lifted his glass and downed his drink in one. Dumbledore drank his slower, looking between Slughorn and Harry.

"It's just a pity she was sorted into Gryffindor. She would have made a fantastic Slytherin."

"You were in Slytherin house?" Harry blurted out.

"Ha. I was the Head of House when I taught at Hogwarts. Oh, come now, don't give me that look. Honestly, those rumours that Slytherin creates dark wizards have been going around since before I started teaching. I'd even say they were doing the rounds even when I was a student."

"You know, Horace," Dumbledore started with the classic twinkle in his eye, "If you are so certain in my ability to ward off Death Eaters, why not return to Hogwarts? All I ask is that you resume your teaching position, not that you act as Head of House. Severus is currently holding that position." Slughorn regarded the headmaster carefully. Then Harry watched as the apparent professor began listing his demands.

"I'd want the same pay I received as Head of House."

"Done."

"And not my old residences. What about that lovely room on the Second Floor?"

"It is indeed vacant."

"And an increased apothecary budget. How am I supposed to teach the students anything if I can't afford the more _difficult to procure_ ingredients?"

"I believe you'll find Severus has already orchestrated that change. Anything else?" Slughorn's eyes gleamed.

"My pick of timetable slots."

"Heavens no, Minerva would murder us both." Dumbledore chuckled as the other man sighed. "She's quite serious in her duties as deputy headmistress. Not a deal breaker I hope."

"It was worth a try. Having mornings off would have been lovely." Slughorn laughed as well, before turning serious. "Fine. I'll do it. But my final condition is you and Babbling personally place the wards around my room. I remember her. Brilliant young witch."

"That can be arranged." Dumbledore extended his hand, which Slughorn then shook.

"Wonderful! If you'll excuse us, Harry and I shall be off. It is, after all, close to 1 o'clock now." Slughorn grumbled something that to Harry sounded suspiciously like "_stupid time to come calling_".

"Alright then. Harry, it was wonderful to meet you, my boy. Hopefully you'll try to find me on the train?"

"I'll do my best Mr. Slughorn, or should I call you Professor Slughorn now?" he asked in reply, eliciting a laugh from the man.

"I suppose it is professor now. Merlin, I can't believe I've actually missed that." The newly named professor shook his head, rising as both Dumbledore and Harry stood. "I'll see you both out, then maybe try to get some sleep." he finished with a pointed look at Dumbledore.

They left the house with one final round of goodbyes, then stepped back onto the footpath, outside of the anti-apparition ward. Dumbledore extending his arm with a smile.

"Final time Harry." Wincing in anticipation of the imminent sensations, Harry braced himself, then grabbed Dumbledore's uninjured arm.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-AEVS:TSF-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Much to his disappointment and embarrassment, Harry actually toppled over after the final apparition. Climbing back to his feet, he couldn't help but smile as he gazed upon the chaotic abode that was the Burrow. Despite the late - or very early - hour, a smell that he assumed to be Mrs. Weasley's cooking filled the air and made his mouth water. Dumbledore, catching on to his happiness, spoke.

"It is always good to be in the company of friends. But alas, I need to steal a few moments more of your time before you can reunite with the Weasleys." Curiosity stirring, Harry tore his eyes away from the lights of the ground floor and looked at the elderly wizard.

"What about sir? My magic being all messed up?"

"Not exactly. We've already discussed that at some length" Dumbledore replied slowly, peering at Harry through his glasses. "Unfortunately, Harry, I foresee that the imminent future will hold much conflict. As a result, I believe that given the circumstances, it is time for me to begin to take a more active role in your studies."

"You're going to be teaching me?" Despite his trepidation at the dark mood of Dumbledore's statement, Harry couldn't help but to also feel a spark of excitement at the idea of the headmaster mentoring him, maybe in preparation to face Voldemort.

"Indeed. I will be giving you additional classes in a variety of subjects, hopefully giving you an edge should you face Lord Voldemort sooner rather than later. However, there are a few conditions I would request." He waited until Harry nodded.

"The first is that you be careful who you tell about these lessons. No doubt Voldemort already suspects I am giving you special instruction of some sort. It would not do for him to have confirmation of that fact." _That makes sense,_ Harry thought to himself. _Although the way Dumbledore said it makes it sound like he doesn't mind if I tell Hermione or Ron._

"The second is that you will pick up the subject of Ancient Runes. They have a large variety of uses, include enchanting, warding and all kinds of protective magics. It is likely that you will also come across cursed objects in the future. Thus, a knowledge of Ancient Runes will be of great use to you." Harry nodded. _Again, seems like a good choice. Some of the things Hermione has told me runes can do are pretty damn awesome. The Weasley twins also mentioned that a lot of their products are enchanted with runes instead of charms because they last longer. _He was broken from his train of thought as Dumbledore continued. "I have taken the liberty of asking Miss Granger if she will tutor you in the subject over the remaining holidays. She, as I expected, was more than happy to assist you. When you return to Hogwarts, Professor Babbling will assess you and place you in a class that suits your ability and, ideally, you will be able to sit your Ancient Runes OWL by the time you take your NEWTs. Now for my last request."

"What is it sir?" Harry asked, after the headmaster paused for a moment.

"The final request is that you continue Dumbledore's Army as an official Hogwarts Defence Against the Dark Arts club." _Ok. I wasn't expecting that one._ Harry looked at the headmaster in surprise.

"But why Professor? DA only existed because Umbridge wasn't teaching anyone anything." Harry wracked his brains quickly, trying to think why Dumbledore wanted him to continue teaching the students. _It can't be because he doesn't have a teacher, we literally just met with Slughorn. And I'm going to guess Slughorn knows what he's doing considering he was Head of Slytherin. Unless... no that's almost too farfetched._ He looked straight at the headmaster and asked seriously, "Do you want an actual Dumbledore's Army?"

The mentioned wizard laughed heartily at his question, and Harry felt quite stupid.

"Merlin, no Harry. You seem to have missed the point. Tell me, last month in the Department of Mysteries, who accompanied you?" The sudden change in topic caught him off guard.

"Uh, Ron and Hermione, and Ginny, Neville and Luna."

"Exactly. Yourself, and five students you tutored in Defence Against the Dark Arts managed to fight admirably against the Death Eaters, and whilst outnumbered at that. Harry. I want you to teach the students to protect themselves."

"But how would this work? I'm not qualified for it. Surely the teachers could do a better job. And who would I be teaching? Even the seventh years?" The questions tumbled out until Dumbledore held up a hand.

"We can work on the details once you return to Hogwarts, but to answer some of your questions, you would be working with fourth years and above who wish to learn. And I believe those seventh year students would include Miss Bell and Miss Chang, both of who you were teaching last year. Harry, you doubt your own abilities. As we've discovered tonight, you are much more powerful you believe yourself to be. When I met with Professor Tofty, who assessed your Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL, and he made quite clear his opinion that you could take your NEWT as you are now and be guaranteed at least an Exceeds Expectations." Harry remembered the bald, elderly wizard and was shocked at the examiner's praise.

"Finally, whilst a teacher could do the job, I believe that you will be a more approachable, unifying presence. So, will you oblige me, and resume your role teaching the DA?"

"Yeah, I'll do it. If it helps people defend themselves."

"Wonderful. Although we will have to think of a newer name. My ego is large enough as it is. Perhaps Harry's Heroes?" Dumbledore chuckled at Harry's expression. "Or maybe not. I suggest you discuss it with your friends over the holidays." They began to slowly meander towards The Burrow.

"So, was there anything else sir?" Harry stifled a yawn. He'd been awake since 6am and was really starting to get drowsy.

"One final thing. You still are blaming yourself for Sirius' death, am I correct?" Dumbledore stared into his eyes and Harry sighed as guilt began to grow inside him again.

"I can't forget that he wouldn't have been there if I hadn't just rushed to conclusions." Dumbledore paused for a moment, before speaking again.

"You are not to blame Harry. Sirius went to the ministry knowing that he could die. He was willing to put himself at risk for the greater good. Just as you have, time and time again."

"But it was my fault he was even there."

"Harry. If Sirius had been killed by Voldemort in the middle of Diagon Alley, you would still feel responsible because you know that Voldemort targeted Sirius to get to you."

"Yes! But that's exactly the point. People around me get hurt. Look at Cedric and Sirius. And Ron and Hermione have been hurt so many times because of me. I need to distance myself from eve-"

"NO!" Dumbledore's cry stopped Harry as he looked at the older wizard in shock. "That's exactly the opposite of what should happen. Harry. Love is your greatest ally. Never turn away from your friends. The world is placing its hope for the future in you. Sirius placed his hope for the future in you." Harry was surprised at magnitude of sorrow in the headmaster's eyes.

"I hate that you have to bear that burden and I'd do anything to change it, or take it from you. But what has passed has passed and the prophecy has been made."

"What the hell am I meant to do then? Just keep on letting the people around me die?"

"Harry. The greatest thing you can do is live and not let this shadow your life. That is what has made me who I am today. Like you, I suffered many losses in my youth, and they changed the way I thought about the world. Before, I had been a headstrong, arrogant young man, until I realised what was truly precious. I think you have come to that conclusion long before I did. We both try as much as we can to keep everyone safe, but ultimately Harry, we cannot protect everyone. But we can do our best. You can prepare yourself. Work hard to defend the people you care about to the best of your ability."

"I- I think I know what you mean. Thank you sir. You've given me a lot to think about."

"I hope so." Dumbledore reached into his robes and withdrew an envelope. "Sirius apparently left this with Remus to give to you should anything happen to him. Remus passed it on to me yesterday when he found ou-." They were interrupted as Dumbledore's watch emitted a loud ring, similar to the peal of a bell, and there was a clatter from inside The Burrow. The headmaster sighed. "As much as I would like to continue this discussion, I must leave as soon as possible. Harry, please think carefully about what we have discussed. And do not blame yourself." With that, Dumbledore lead him to the front door just as it flew open and they were immediately set upon by Mrs Weasley.

The rest of the early morning became a blur for Harry. Dumbledore had departed moments after they'd arrived. Tonks, who looked quite weary, was also present. She had greeted them, then also left shortly after the headmaster, whilst Mrs. Weasley served him a delicious bowl of onion soup. Apparently, the Weasley matriarch had been waiting up for Arthur to return home from work, which he did as Harry was finishing his soup. Harry was then ordered to bed after she'd spotted him swaying in his seat. To his surprise after falling into the bed in Fred and George's old room, he couldn't fall asleep. Harry lay there, digesting the headmaster's words. It also occurred to him that Dumbledore had shared something rather private with him about his own life, making him wonder who the Headmaster had lost. But Dumbledore was right. What had happened couldn't be changed, but that didn't mean that he couldn't prepare for the future.

Before finally giving into sleep, Harry worked up his courage and opened Sirius' letter. Reading through it was one of the hardest things he'd done, and Harry had to stop several times to try to collect himself again. As he drifted off, he thought about the similarity between something Sirius had said in his letter and Dumbledore's words earlier.

_Protect the people you care about. Fight for what you feel is right._

_Become strong enough that you can defend the people you care about to the best of your ability_.

And at that moment, as sleep finally claimed him and everything slowly dissolved to inky darkness, Harry swore that he would do exactly that.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-AEVS:TSF-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

_June 24, 1995_

_Dearest Harry,_

_I am so, so sorry. So truly sorry for leaving you after I promised that I wouldn't go._

_If you are reading this, then Voldemort is still a threat, and I am no longer around to fight alongside you. I plan on burning this letter the moment the bastard is finally gone, and I hope and pray that it will never be read. _

_I'm currently at a location I cannot disclose out of safety, but it will become the future headquarters for the resistance against Voldemort. Merely hours ago, I left you in the Hogwarts hospital wing after the third task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. I have reached out to our allies, and now I await their replies. And whilst I wait, I am writing this letter._

_Harry, I desperately want the future to see us both safe and happy. However, and it pains me to my soul to say this, but I do not truly believe I will survive the coming storm. You might think me morbid, however seer blood has run in the Black family. It is why the children are named after the stars, in the hope that they might receive the gift of divine sight and bring glory to the family. I used to think it was a load of bull. But lately, I've had a feeling, I don't know how to describe it. I just have this sense that my time is coming soon. Not that I'm going to just give up and keel over and die. But I wanted to write this letter just in case._

_Of course, if you're reading this, then I was right. Again, I'm so sorry for leaving you Harry. I hope I died some brave death and wasn't just cursed in my sleep or something. I guess I'd be okay with an overly passionate tryst with a veela though. Forgive my attempt to lighten the mood, I don't want to have my last contact with you be too depressing._

_That too is something I would like to address. Harry, whatever did happen – please don't blame yourself. Until last year, when I finally met you as a teenager, I had blamed myself for your parents deaths. After all, I was the one who convinced them to get Peter to be their secret keeper. For over a decade, I carried the weight of their deaths. But last year, I realised that instead of living in the past, I had something much more important. You give me reason to live Harry. I thought that after your parents, after Peter, after Azkaban, that I had nothing left. So, thank you for giving this old dog a purpose. And so, even though I'm gone Harry, you must carry on. Protect the people you care about. You have amazing intuition Harry. Fight for what you feel is right. Always trust your gut._

_Finally, I must make a request of you. I believe that once I die, you will inherit the title of Lord Black, and headship of the family of Black. I don't know where the family ring is – my grandfather, who possessed it last, died whilst I was in Azkaban. But please Harry, fix my family. Turn around what the Black family is known for and make us a new name. I hated the blood purity nonsense my family spouted, but centuries ago, our family carved out a name for themselves as powerful enchanters, battlemages, healers. But now, we are all but extinct. I am the last of the Blacks, at least in the male line. So, it seems fair that I should get to decide the direction we go. _

_It is pretentious of me, and James always did make fun of me for being the drama queen of the Marauders, but I would like to propose a new family motto. _

_**Ad Astra - To the stars.**_

_Let it be a guide to whoever will come after us. I would change it myself, but I'd no doubt be arrested the moment I stepped foot into the ministry. Harry, please restore the Black family. Take us to the stars. I believe in my soul you can do it, and you know firsthand that I still have one. Or at least, I do as I write this._

_It's difficult writing something to be read after you die. I think I'm getting the hang of it though. When I am gone, I will always be with you Harry, watching over you, as I'm sure your parents already are._

_If he's still around, please take care of Moony – he's had a hard life, and tends to be slow to make close friends. _

_I'm sorry again for leaving Harry. I want you to know how proud your parents would be of you, and how indescribably proud I am of you. You're brave, clever, loyal and cunning. All four houses in one! You are an amazing person Harry. You bring out the best in the people around you._

_Be strong, and I know that whatever the future might hold, that you will ultimately persevere and overcome it._

_Your godfather,_

_Sirius Black III_

_Mischief managed_

* * *

**A/N:**

Harry's late night adventure continues. The chapter is a little slower, but it builds up the setting for the next few chapters, where we can get to work on the plot. More importantly though, I really wanted to build Harry's character and motivations.

This chapter also had a fair bit of rewriting, as I consolidated ideas from the original TSF. Writing the letter from Sirius (a new addition) was a rather emotional experience for me. I actually once did something similar IRL in the past for an activity, writing a letter from the perspective of someone who had passed on. It's very hard to do without emotionally entangling yourself.

Thank you for reading the next part of Harry's story, and please review if you have time!

**Æ**


	4. Reunions and Results

Everything from the HP universe belongs to the amazing JKR.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunions and Results**

"Harry's here?" The shout of his name and fast, heavy footfalls tore Harry from his sleep. Groaning groggily as the door to his room was thrown open, Harry heard the curtains sliding before he was blinded by light. Harry squinted as the morning sun flooded the room, before he felt something hit him in a glancing blow across the top of his head.

"Ron, don't hit him!" a girl's voice said reproachfully.

"But it's already past eight!" Ron exclaimed. _No. Not enough sleep. Need more to function. _Harry groaned again, and pulled the covers over his head, only to have them yanked off him. "Come on mate, don't be like that." Harry blearily opened his eyes again as he felt someone gently hand him his glasses. He put them on, and the excited redhead came into focus.

"Was that really ne- ne- necessary?" He yawned the last part at Ron. "Hi Hermione." He added as he was embraced by a mop of bushy brown hair; he awkwardly wrapped an arm around her, still half tangled in the bedsheets. _Thank God I didn't sleep in only my pants last night, _he thought to himself.

"Yeah mate, we all thought you were coming this morning." _Well technically that is true_.

"I did arrive this morning." He sent a mock glare towards Ron, "after 1 o'clock. Your mum sent me to bed at 3. She was waiting up for your dad to get home. Nighttime raid or something."

"Oh Harry," Hermione began, before looking sourly at Ron "See? I told you that you should have left him Ron."

"Yeah, but, he's our mate. I wanted to see him!"

Despite his sleepy state, and annoyance about his rude awakening, Harry couldn't stop the grin from breaking out on his face at the sight of his two best friends bickering just as they always did at Hogwarts.

"I've missed you guys." Ron returned the grin with an equally large one and Hermione gave soft smile.

"We've missed you too Harry. Did the Dursley's treat you alright?" Her smile faded into a brief look of concern.

"Yeah, they were fine mostly. You should have seen them when Dumbledore showed up. It was hilarious. He accidentally gave Dudley some Firewhiskey." They all shared a laugh before Ron sat on the bed, bouncing eagerly.

"So what did you do last night? Mum said that Dumbledore brought you here, but you had been going places first? Was it some sort of secret mission?"

"Uh, what?"

"Did you go fight some Death Eaters or talk about how to beat You-Know-Who?" The redhead continued excitedly, whilst Hermione made an exasperated noise from where she was sitting against one of the many cardboard boxes in the room, occasionally peering into them.

"Ron, we've been through this already. Dumbledore told us he was just going to collect Harry, and do some business at the Ministry. Oh dear, the twins must have been mass producing those skiving snackboxes." She added as an afterthought.

"Exactly! He was probably meeting with the Minister of Magic or something."

"You're not going to give up on that, are yo-"

"Actually he's right. I did meet the Minister last night." Harry cut in, watching as Ron threw a triumphant look towards Hermione, whose eyebrows had shot behind her fringe.

"You actually met Rufus Scrimgeour?" Harry nodded. "Wow okay. I mean, I didn't expect that. What's he like?" Harry shrugged; he'd only really spent about half an hour with the man.

"He seems like a pretty solid guy. He was head of the Auror Office before wasn't he? He's way better than Fudge though. I got that much."

"Yeah, Dad was super happy when he was elected. I've heard stories about him for years. He's one of the best aurors, up there with Mad-Eye and Kingsley." Ron added, still sounding quite smug that Hermione had been wrong. "But what did you talk about?" Remembering what Dumbledore had said about telling people he trusted, Harry chose his words carefully.

"I trust you both completely, but I need you to promise me that you won't tell anyone else this. I don't know who Dumbledore has told, but the less people who know about it the better." He said seriously.

"Of course we won't."

"Yeah mate, that's fine."

"Well when we got there, we went to the Improper use of Magic Office, and Scrimgeour was waiting for us with Mafalda Hopkirk, you know the witch who wrote the letters about me using magic out of school?"

"Yeah." Ron and Hermione chorused in unison.

"There were a bunch of Aurors there too, Kingsley was one of them. Anyway, Hopkirk removed the trace on me." There were a few seconds of silence as they both processed the information.

"Blimey. I wish they'd do that for me. If my parents let me use magic, I'd have gotten Fred and George back for all those pranks." Ron said with a wishful grin. _If his parents let him? _Ron's wording indicated that he knew about how the trace worked, and Harry briefly pondered the fact before Hermione burst into speech.

"Harry that's wonderful! You can do magic whenever you want? Oh, I wish I could do that. It would make the summer homework so much easier." Harry thought back to what Hopkirk had said.

"Well, actually. I think there might be a way for you to. But I'd have to check with your parents, Ron." He added seeing the hopeful faces on their faces. He mentally braced himself for their reactions. _Especially Hermione. I just hope this doesn't turn into another crusade like S.P.E.W. _"Apparently kids can get away with using magic in wizarding households because the Ministry just assumes it's the parents."

"What? But that's completely unfair to muggleborns, and people like you Harry. We can't use magic at all or we get threatened with expulsion. There's no way that can be true." As Harry had expected, Hermione had instantly caught the loophole and clearly wasn't impressed by that bit of information.

"Actually," it was Ron who spoke next, "Harry's right. Mum and Dad have always been pretty strict about it though, making us do chores and stuff by hand. Character building, y'know?"

"But. That's just- I mean, how can that possibly be right? It's complete inequality. Children with magical parents will have an advantage with their schoolwork and learning!"

"Yeah. Hopkirk isn't happy about it either. Apparently they've been trying to change the laws for years, but people like Lucius Malfoy have been blocking it. But he's not around to stop the changes anymore." Harry took a deep breath. "There was a side effect though." Ron and Hermione both exchanged a glance then looked at him worried.

"What happened?" Ron asked cautiously.

"Well, it turns out that as a kid, I accidentally sealed away a good portion of my magic because of the Dursleys. When Hopkirk removed the trace, she also released that magic, and now my control over my magic is shot." Hermione gasped.

"Magical disequilibrium?" She asked, looking slightly pale. Harry looked at her in surprise. Dumbledore had spoken that phrase a few times on the trip back to the Ministry atrium, but Harry had quickly become lost in the lecture on magical theory.

"Uh yeah, that's what Dumbledore called it. Do you know about it?"

"I've read about it a few times. Apparently it can be really dangerous, even fatal when it first occurs. But you're okay right?" _Ok. Dumbledore didn't tell me that one._

"Like I said, I'm physically fine. Dumbledore said so himself. When it first happened, there was a lot of wind and things started to shake as my magic manifested. But that was about it. The problem now is just when I try casting spells, they're either too strong or too weak." He explained. Ron shot him a funny look.

"Ok, I can see the problem with being too weak, but being too strong? How is that an issue?" Harry tossed his pillow at the redhead, hitting him in the face, then pulled out his wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_" The pillow twitched slightly, but didn't move at all.

"Oh dear" murmured Hermione, moving closer to look at Harry with concern. The pillow suddenly shot up, slamming into the ceiling with a loud thud and causing her to jump, before Harry ended the charm, and it fell back to the floor.

"See the problem?"

"Yeahhh, I see the problem." Ron drew out the first word, before letting out a low whistle. "I take it back. If that's what happens, I think I'll wait until the trace breaks normally."

"Honestly Ron, it's not like you have sealed magic is it?" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you know how long it will last? The books I read said it depends on how long the magic was sealed for."

"Dumbledore reckons I'll definitely be right by the start of term. Probably only a few weeks at most he said." Harry desperately hoped he was right. Even if he hadn't of been able to use magic previously, he'd always had the comfort of knowing he could call upon it if he needed to. Having his magic so fickle was vastly disconcerting to him.

"Did he also say anything about practicing?" Hermione continued her questioning. "I know that should help."

"Yeah. Scrimgeour did too. Said he got hit by a curse or something that sealed away some of his magic. He got used to duelling at a reduced power level, then when it unsealed, he had to adjust all over again. But apparently his spells-"

"Were a lot stronger." The bushy haired witch finished. "The Andros effect. Andros the Invincible was a wizard in Ancient Greece who was placed under a binding curse as a baby. He lived like that until his twenties, when a passing warlock lifted it. Because he had trained as a war mage despite the restrictions on his magic, after the curse was lifted he was powerful enough to earn his nickname. Apparently his patronus was the size of a giant." Harry, yet again, found himself impressed at the vast knowledge of his friend, who was still rummaging through Fred and George's boxes.

"Well, I haven't tried casting a patronus yet. I nearly blinded everyone in the room at the Ministry with _Lumos_." He replied. "But if that's how it is, who knows. I might have a better chance against Voldemort." Both Ron and Hermione exchanged a look again.

"You know mate," Ron began hesitantly, "We still don't know what the prophecy is. I mean, we know it involves you and You-Know-Who, but you were the only one Dumbledore told." Hermione nodded her agreement. Harry sighed, apprehensive about how his two best friends would react. He took a deep breath, and his friends leant forwards in anticipation.

"Apparently it's going to have to be me who defeats Voldemort. The prophecy says that either must die at the hands of the other. And that neither of us can live whilst the other survives." There was silence, then a loud bang and Hermione disappeared behind a black smokescreen.

"Hermione!" Harry and Ron leapt off the bed, coughing and waving their arms to fan away the smoke. They heard the window open, then Hermione appeared from within the cloud, clutching an ornate silver telescope, and an impressively purple eye.

"I'm ok. I squeezed it, and it punched me." Sure enough, there was a fist hanging off a long spring. Harry gave a relieved chuckle, however Ron couldn't contain himself and guffawed at Hermione's predicament, earning both boys a reproachful glare. "It's not funny!" Hermione huffed, although the corners of her lips twitched. Harry knew why. The comedic shock had broken the tension following his revelation.

"The twins have this mission, they want to become the next Marauders. Make Sirius proud." Harry felt a wave of grief at the mention of his Godfather, and he glanced briefly to where Sirius' letter was sitting on the bedside table. "Don't worry about the bruise. Mum'll fix that. We've given her plenty of practice with healing magic over the years." Ron added as he quickly glanced at Harry's expression, trying to turn the conversation in a different direction.

"That's not important right now. Oh Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, embracing him in another hug. "We were worried about the prophecy being something like this. Are you scared?" She added as a whisper. Harry thought for a moment.

"Not as much as I was." He said slowly. "I mean, it always seemed like we would end up facing each other in the end. This just confirms it." Ron shook his head.

"Bloody hell. I guess we really should start getting ready."

"And by that you mean?" Harry tried to keep the hopeful tone out of his voice, trying not to betray the deep fear buried inside.

"To help you." Ron replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione nodded her agreement enthusiastically as she broke the hug. At that moment, Harry felt a surge of affection for the pair. His greatest worry, which the more logical side of him had laughed at, was that his friends would desert him upon realising he was destined to fight the most dangerous wizard alive. He felt his eyes prickling and a lump formed in his throat. _It's like Dumbledore and Sirius said. My friends truly are precious to me. They're who I'm fighting to protect._

"Thanks guys." He said in a hoarse whisper, eyes prickling. "I really mean it." Ron grinned, and Hermione smiled warmly at him.

"That's what friends are for mate."

"We're right here with you Harry."

Eventually Harry had composed himself and explained about Dumbledore offering him lessons. He also told his friends about Dumbledore's request to continue the DA (both were overjoyed), and also that he would be taking Ancient Runes (Hermione had beamed at him and rapidly began talking about the uses of runes, whilst Ron offered his condolences). Harry finished explaining that they needed to think of a new name for DA just as Ginny had rushed in grumbling angrily about the additional resident to the Burrow. Said resident had made herself known in a swish of silvery blonde hair, and a wave of allure that had Ron almost speechless. Fleur Delacour was just as gorgeous as Harry remembered her, but unlike his best friend, he had managed to overcome the allure and offer his congratulations as the part-Veela showed off her engagement ring. Eventually, they had made their way downstairs, where a very weary Mr. Weasley had greeted them as he sat with a mug of coffee. Breakfast had been an enjoyable affair, until pandemonium had broken loose in the dwelling. Fear and apprehension had torn through Harry, Ron, and Hermione and any hope of a normal day had evaporated. The mass panic and chaos were the unfortunate result of Mr. Weasley offhandedly mentioning that OWL results were due that morning.

"Argh!" Hermione cried, her hands in her hair. "I know I've failed everything! I just know it."

"There's no way you've failed Hermione. 'Cause if you have, Harry and I don't stand a snowball's chance in hell of passing anything." Ron pointed out, his freckles standing out against his paler than normal skin. The rest of the Weasleys chuckled, whilst Fleur happily advocated Beauxbatons and the fact its students sat their exams in sixth year. Harry remained silent, fighting off his nerves. He gratefully accepted the offered cup of tea from Mrs. Weasley. It was another half hour until Hermione gave a piercing scream and pointed shakily out the window. Harry swallowed nervously as the dark blob, gradually becoming visible as a group of owls.

"There's definitely three of them," whispered Ron. The trio of birds swooped through the window, dropping three envelopes onto the table, before disappearing out of the house once again. Neither Hermione nor Ron moved, so Harry gingerly reached over the jam jar, and retrieved his letter from where it had fallen in the fruit salad. He couldn't help but break out in a grin as he read his results, briefly noting Ron and Hermione were both reading their letters. _Outstanding_ in both DADA and Charms, as well as _Exceeds Expectations _in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. He had also passed Astronomy, and he'd always known that he wasn't passing Divination or History of Magic, especially as he'd passed out halfway through the exam for the latter.

Fleur, who had been reading over his shoulder, offered him her congratulations, and a hug that left him rather flustered.

"Excellent work Harry! It is good to see that you are still as talented as you were during the Triwizard Tournament!"

"Uhhh, thanks Fleur. I've been trying." He laughed awkwardly as he snapped out of his daze. "How'd you go Hermione?" He asked the motionless brunette quickly, trying to redirect the attention. She handed him her letter with a pleased expression.

"I did alright." She said, although all the tension seemed to have left her. She slumped back into her chair.

"You call all Outstandings except for an EE in Defence alright? Hermione, you could probably give McGonagall a run for her money." He laughed, and she soon joined in, until they realised Ron was still staring at his letter.

"Hermione, you seriously got an EE in Defence?"

"Yes Ronald," she replied, slightly frosty, "Do you have to rub it i- oh." Her voice suddenly cut off and she turned an interesting shade of pink. "Did you get an O?" Ron turned his letter so they all could see it. He'd passed the same subjects as Harry, although generally with Acceptables, but an EE in Charms, and Harry felt a warm wave of happiness for his friend as he looked at the O next to Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Congrats mate. Looks like you finally beat Hermione in schoolwork." He grinned as Mr and Mrs Weasley offered their son their congratulations, the latter fawning over her son as Ginny rolled her eyes. The youngest Weasley leant over to him.  
"Poor Hermione, he's never going to let her forget his." She giggled.

"Probably not. But what's up with Ron?" He looked at Ron, who seemed to be looking everywhere but Hermione, who was reciprocating the action.

"Oh Merlin," Ginny suddenly gasped. "I thought it was only a rumour!" Ron and Hermione both started, staring at her with wide eyes. "You actually did?"

"Ginny," Harry poked the redhead in the arm whilst her parents watched on in interest, "Some of us don't actually know what's going on here." Ginny joined the growing number of blushing people in the room.

"Right. So I completely ignored it because I'm not into gossiping, but I overheard Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil chatting away in the common room just before exams. I had zoned out after during their discussion about whether you and Cho were still an item, Harry, but then I heard them discussing something about a wager." Ginny shot a grin at her brother. "Want to elaborate Ron?" she asked, giggling.

"Um okay. Me and Hermione made a bet on the last Hogsmeade trip of the year. You were banned by Umbridge remember, but we ended up going to the Hogs Head again, and the bartender sold us-" He suddenly broke off as Mr. Weasley cleared his throat loudly, and the occupants of the room looked away from Ron to see a very, very disapproving Mrs. Weasley._ Oh dear, _Harry thought grimly, _you're going to be hearing a lot about that one mate. _His friend really was a little too open with his thoughts.

"Anyways" Ron continued quickly before his mother could interrupt, "We ended up making this bet, as a joke y'know?" He looked around hopefully, but received a mixture of curious glances (his father and Harry), another giggle (Ginny) and angry glares (Mrs. Weasley). Hermione's blush had intensified.

"What did you bet?" Harry asked innocently, enjoying the embarrassment of his friends.

"Uh. Well. We agreed that if Hermione beat me in every subject, then I'd have to be nice to Crookshanks and everything."

"And if you beat her in a subject?" prompted Mr. Weasley, who was obviously also enjoying that morning's entertainment.

"Sheagreedtogoonadatewithme" Ron blurted out, causing Hermione to give a high-pitched squeak, her previously all-important letter forgotten and discarded on the table. There was a brief pause as everyone else deciphered what the gangly redhead had said. Harry grinned once he figured it out.

"Wow, I sure didn't see that one coming. You agreed to that Hermione?" He asked his other best friend, who until then had been mostly silent.

"We were-" She shot a nervous glance towards Mrs. Weasley, who seemed to be experiencing conflicting emotions. "I meant, we weren't exactly thinking clearly with exam stress and all, but yes. I suppose I did agree to it."

"In that case, I suppose it's time that you and I had a special chat, Ron." Mr. Weasley said with a grin. "ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley admonished, and lightly slapped her husband upside the head as both Hermione and Ron grew redder and redder.

"Oui Hermione. I will advise you too. We French are experts when it comes to love!" Fleur added, having caught on to the joke, as Ron and Hermione shrank into their seats, and Harry and Ginny roared with laughter.

It took until the end of breakfast for everyone to calm down, appetites restored after stressing about OWLs. Mr. Weasley and Fleur had both departed to work. To everyone else's amusement, Hermione and Ron still couldn't seem to look each other in the eyes, and both had received a stern lecture about alcohol, responsibility and 'prefects being role models to other students' from Mrs. Weasley. The feel of merriment was still in the air, which Harry appreciated. _It really does help to dispel the mood, kind of like a patronus,_ he noted to himself. He and Ron had moved on to discussing the summer quidditch season. Hermione, having recovered from her embarrassment, had asked Ginny what else Lavender and Parvati had said, and was debunking many of the "facts" the Gryffindor Gossips had been discussing.

"So, what about the timing. They reckoned you were going to have the date the moment the grades were released, but Romilda Vane said you were going to wait until the first Hogsmeade weekend." _For someone who claims she hates gossip, Ginny is remarkably well informed on rumours and people's opinions, _Harry observed during a break in his own conversation – Ron had run upstairs to grab some clippings from a Quidditch Magazine.

"How do they even know about any of this? But Romilda Vane, who I'm pretty sure I've only ever spoken to once or twice by the way, is correct. We agreed it would be at the Three Broomsticks. The man who runs The Hogs Head wasn't too impressed."

"Ah. Apparently Lisa Turpin and Anthony Goldstein were also there, and Lisa overheard you. Then they told Padma back in the Ravenclaw common room which is how Parvati found out. Romilda apparently was listening in when Susan Bones was told by Hannah, who heard it Lisa as well." Hermione groaned.

"Wonderful. So the entire school probably knows."

"Could be worse. At least Skeeter hasn't gotten a hold of it." Harry offered, giving Hermione a sympathetic smile. He'd been on the wrong side of the Hogwarts rumour mill one too many times. "Although, any idea on why you got marked down?" He asked curiously. Hermione glanced down, and Harry immediately regretted the question, until his incredibly intelligent friend gave a resigned sigh.

"My exam involved a Boggart." Harry instantly remembered back to their third year, and the boggart-McGonagall incident and he winced. Each of the students were examined on different content, and it seemed Hermione had drawn the short end of the stick.

"Anything else and you would have gotten that O." He voiced his thoughts. "And I guess by talking about it, you're facing that fear." Hermione shot him a grateful smile, until she spotted the smirk on his face. "I don't think Ron is too upset by your grade either." Harry laughed as her blush returned and she swatted his arm playfully, glad that Hermione didn't seem too upset by the grade. She and Ginny continued to chat as Ron returned, clutching several pieces of glossy paper with Quidditch players flying across them. Harry was only half paying attention to Ron's rant about the Chudley Cannon's poor season; his thoughts had returned to his grades. Whilst happy with his achievements, he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that he wouldn't be able to take Potions at a NEWT level, as Snape had emphasised he would only accept an Outstanding. It seemed like his goal to become an Auror had hit a wall.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-AEVS:TSF-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Despite his discontent, Harry's mood had improved greatly when Luna had arrived. Ginny had floo'd the blonde, who seemingly lived close by, and by 10 o'clock the unconventional Ravenclaw was walking through the gate. She had offered everyone a quick greeting, before stopping in front of him staring with her usual dreamy eyes and bright smile.

"It's good to see you again Harry. I missed you. And you've managed to lose most of your Wrackspurts!" She exclaimed happily as she grabbed him around the middle in a hug. Harry glanced over her head at Hermione and the Weasleys who all had rather large grins.

"Hey there Luna. It's good to see you too. But what are Wrackspurts?"

"Oh, of course you can't seem them. They're invisible creatures that float in your ears and make your head all fuzzy. Daddy and I have been working on a repellent over the holidays, but it's still not ready."

"That sounds… interesting." Harry replied carefully, as Ron had a suspicious coughing fit.

"Oh yes, it was great fun. But you don't seem like you need it. You seem much more collected than last time I saw you. A lot more certain of who you are." Smiling gently, she peered intensely at him with pale silvery eyes before leaning closer. "You're moving on. You mustn't feel guilty about moving on as well, or what happened, it's not what he'd want. Remember he'll always be waiting for you." Once again, Harry found himself caught off-guard by Luna's ability to read his emotions better than any of his friends. He had indeed still been bothered by the fact he was getting on with his life, whilst Sirius was gone. The fact the world was just continuing without his godfather had just seemed wrong.

"Thank you Luna." He whispered sincerely. It was so easy to forget that despite her incredibly innocent and naïve appearance, that Luna had also lost her mother, and been the victim of bullying for several years. _That's something to add to the list,_ Harry told himself, _I'm not going to let people keep picking on Luna just because they can't understand her. _He reflected for a moment on Luna's words and his discussion with Dumbledore the previous night. _She's right though. This isn't how Sirius would want me to be, it was even in the letter. He'd probably jinx me if he saw me all depressed._ Watching as Luna skipped away and began rapidly talking to Ginny about the Wrackspurt repellent, Harry moved over to Ron and Hermione.

"Odd one, isn't she?" chuckled the redhead.

"Actually, I think she's just as brilliant as Hermione, just in a very different way." Harry responded, watching Ginny trying to keep up with the conversation.

"I agree," murmured Hermione to Harry's surprise. He recalled several times the two witches had disagreed on academic matters. "Luna is different, but that's what lets her see the world in a different way. I admit I judged her unfairly when we first met." Hermione looked at the younger girls fondly. "By the way, what did she say to you Harry? It was sudden - you just kind of… relaxed?" She turned to look at him, her eyes analytical.

"Oh just something about Sirius." He replied evasively, "I needed to hear it, I think."

"If you say so." Whilst she didn't look completely convinced, Hermione seemed satisfied his mood had improved, so didn't push the topic further as Luna flitted back over.

"So Hermione, what happened to your eye?"

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-AEVS:TSF-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Luna had spent the rest of the morning at the Burrow, chatting with them about their holidays. She had also stayed for lunch, where they'd been joined by Bill and Fleur. To his surprise, Ron had eagerly helped Mrs. Weasley in preparing the food. When Harry has asked his friend about it, he'd turned slightly pink before replying.

"Yeah, it's something that I picked up this summer. Eventually mum got tired of me asking when dinner was so she forced me to help her, and I actually enjoyed it. Gives me something to do to relax you know?" Ron had then mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "Hermione approves too" much to Harry's amusement.

"This is really good though." The food was just as good as he remembered Mrs. Weasley's cooking to be. Ron had blushed at the compliment before offering Hermione some turkey sandwiches. He'd engaged Bill in a conversation about cursebreaking over lunch. The latter had asked him about his grades, and Harry had confessed his worry about his goal to be an auror. Cursebreaking didn't need potions, just DADA, Charms and Ancient Runes. He'd heard stories about Bill's job from Ron, but the way Bill described it, it sounded really exciting. The only problem was Harry's complete lack of knowledge on the study of Ancient Runes.

"I mean, it's not too hard to pick up." Bill mused as he reached for more potato salad. "The trick is mastering the use of runes, do you reckon Hermione?" He addressed the studious girl, who had been listening to their conversation with interest.

"Yes, you're right. We had all the basic runes memorised by the end of our first term in the subject, and a good deal of the advanced ones learnt by the end of the school year. But we spent most of last year learning how to use them in new ways."

"Exactly. So Hermione will be teaching you the basics first, then hopefully by the end of the holidays you'll have a working knowledge."

"Dumbledore said that Professor Babbling would put me into a class that suited my level when I went back to Hogwarts. Ancient Runes starts in third year right? I don't really want to be in a third year class."

"Then you'd better try extra hard! It'll be a great review for me too." Hermione's eyes gleamed, and Harry felt slightly apprehensive at his friend's eagerness.

"Are you sure I'll be able to do it?" He asked Bill. He'd never really been that talented at academics. His time with the Dursleys at the Muggle primary school hadn't given him a firm foundation for learning, and his grades at Hogwarts had always been average, and that was with Hermione checking over most of his essays.

"Harry. You just got an O in Defence and Charms, same as me. And if what I've heard from Dad and the twins is right, I reckon you could probably sit your Defence NEWT and get the same grade." Harry felt himself turn red at the praise, causing Bill to laugh loudly then turn to his mother.

"Hey mum, do you still have all my extra stuff in the attic?" Mrs. Weasley had looked at her eldest son with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, it's all still packed away. Don't tell me you're finally planning on sorting through that junk?" Her question was spoken in a hopeful tone that had everyone chuckling as Bill winked at her, before he excused himself with a "Be right back."

Five minutes later he'd returned, covered in dust (to Mrs. Weasley's annoyance), carrying a small stack of several well used books. Harry tilted his head to read some of the titles. '_Defensive Deterrents for Dummies', 'The Enchanter's Reference', 'Cursebreaking: common curses and counters' _and '_Advanced Cursebreaking Practices'_ were some of the books in the pile. Bill cleared some room on the table, then sorted the books into three smaller stacks. He pointed to the first.

"These ones are some references for runes, whereas these," he indicated the second stack, "are some of the textbooks from when I was doing my training as a breaker." He pointed to the last stack of books. "These ones are more advanced, so I'd leave those to last. I don't use any of these anymore, so they're yours if you want them."

"That's great. Thanks Bill!" Harry had gratefully accepted, as Ron made an affronted noise.

"What gives? You've never given me any of your cursebreaking stuff."

"Ron, if I gave you a book, would you actually read it?" His pointed remark had caused everyone to erupt in laughter.

"I've never seen you reading before Ron." Luna observed with her usual smile.

"Hey! I got an O in Defence!"

"Only because you had Harry helping you." pointed out Ginny.

"Can I look over these sometime Harry?" Hermione asked, looking over the books with her usual thirst for knowledge evident.

"Sure thing." He laughed. "Thanks again Bill." He added, smiling warmly at the older Weasley.

"No worries. Besides, one day I might be able to tell everyone it was me who created 'Harry Potter: Chosen One and Famous Cursebreaker'." The occupants of the dining room laughed again, this time at Harry's expense.

That night, Harry debated with Mrs. Weasley about the use of magic at the Burrow, and pointed out that whilst it was good to chores manually to build a healthy respect for the gift of magic, it would also be wasting that same gift if they couldn't use it to improve their academics. Bill had backed him up, and to the joy of the occupants of the house who were still under the trace, Mrs. Weasley had conceded that he had a point.

"But only for schoolwork!" She'd warned. Needless to say she remained blissfully unaware of the many prank jinxes and hexes that were thrown around in Harry's room that night.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Chapter 4 has been almost the same as previously, with a few extra plot points added and some minor details changed. But uh-oh. Chapter lengths are starting to slowly sneakily grown in length, which I'm trying to avoid to prevent inconsistency later on.**

**I got a review recently mentioning that the description doesn't mention who Harry owes the favours too, but it's kind of a major plot point, so I promise the moment it's in the story, it will be in the character list.**

**As always, I really do appreciate reviews and feedback. I take the time to read each one, and will try to address any major points that arise.**


	5. In the Weasley's Garden

_The HP universe and characters belong to JKR._

* * *

**Chapter 5: In the Weasley's Garden**

Two days later found Hermione and Harry seated at a table in the garden of the Burrow for his first introduction to Ancient Runes. They both had new notebooks that Bill had picked up for them on his way home from Gringotts, as the paper was much cheaper to work with than parchment. Hermione opened hers and drew what looked like a Y with the central line extended to match the length of the two diagonal lines.

"This is the first rune we learn at Hogwarts. It's called Algiz, and it represents protection. It's one of the strongest protective runes because it isn't ambiguous. If you see Algiz, you can be sure it's providing some kind of protection."

"Wait, so I understand it's useful to be able to read runes, because of all the old books and stuff, but what do you mean by protection? How can an ink rune provide the protection?"

"Oh, you're right, I should have started by explaining that. Hm. You know how runes can be used to enchant objects right?" Hermione asked him, waiting until Harry had nodded before continuing. "So for example, if I took a disc of gold, and inscribed it with Algiz, Isa and Eihwaz" she drew the first rune again, followed by a straight vertical line, then a straight line with a hook on the top and bottom. "I'd have created a very basic protection enchantment on the disc. All I'd need to do is charge it with magic using my wand, and it would block most minor jinxes."

"Really? That's awesome!" Harry exclaimed before a thought occurred to him. "Hang on. It's not as easy as that, is it? I mean if it was, everyone would be using them."

"I wouldn't exactly call getting a gold disc easy Harry, but you're right. An object like that, artefacts we call them, would probably be good for a single jinx, then burn out, without the appropriate supporting runes. Where enchantment and runes get interesting is experimenting to improve the efficacy of the systems you inscribe." Hermione's eyes shone with excitement at the idea. "So what I'm going to try to do is race you through what I did in my first year of runes, learning the alphabet and what each rune means."

"Sounds good." Harry agreed, "But will I get to do any of that enchanting stuff?" Hermione looked thoughtful.

"I suppose you can. I never tried at home because I'd trigger the trace, but now that you don't have it anymore, I don't see why you can't." Harry grinned, excited at the idea of practical use. Seeing his expression, Hermione hastily amended her reply. "But you need to have Bill or Mr Weasley supervising!"

"Fineeeeeeeeee." Harry moaned. "Killjoy." He laughed as he earnt himself a kick under the table, before beginning to copy the new runes Hermione was writing out. He was vaguely aware of Hermione also writing as he practised carefully reproducing the runes in neat rows into his book. After he finished the final line, Hermione looked over his work.

"These look good. Your Soliwo runes are a bit uneven, but apart from that…" She trailed off as she tore the page she had been writing on from her book. "I thought that we might do some practical demonstrations." Harry looked on, intrigued, as she carefully ripped the paper down the middle, each half-covered in neatly inked runes.

"What does it do?" He asked curiously, taking in the intricate patterns. The runes were arranged in complex geometric shapes, which Harry guessed had some significance other than looking rather mesmerising.

"This pattern of runes is a stave, more commonly known as a runic array." She handed one of the pieces of paper to Harry, before taking the other. "Before I show you how this stave works, you need to know that there are three categories of staves. The first category is 'Passive'. These are the kinds of staves you'd find engraved on an object to enchant it, and as the name suggests, their effect is always active. The second category is 'Reactive'. These staves don't activate their effect but instead react to magic. For example, an anti-apparition ward only activates if someone inside its ranges tries to disapparate. Making sense so far?"

"Yeah, it seems fairly straightforward." Harry nodded his understanding. "So what's the third kind?"

"Well, the third category of staves is 'Active' staves, which don't do anything unless they are manually activated. And that's what this is." Hermione placed her piece of paper on the table with the inked side facing up.

"You remember the cold fire charm I like to use? _Incendio caeruleum_." With a murmur and a flick of her wrist, a ball of the familiar bluebell flames coalesced at the tip of her wand. Hermione let the fireball linger for a moment, before dispelling the charm.

"This stave replicates the same charm when activated." Pointing her wand at the stave, Hermione spoke the incantation "_Exsolutus_", and with a flash, an orb of blue fire, identical to the last, appeared above the stave. Harry watched as it glowed, casting an azure tint across the table before it suddenly disappeared, the paper below blackened and smoking.

"What happened?" he asked, blowing on the paper to extinguish the glowing edges of the charred ring in its centre. "Your cold fire is, y'know, not hot?" Hermione nodded, vanishing the burnt stave.

"That's right. But different materials have different conductivity for magic, like how non-magical people use rubber to insulate electricity."

"So paper can't handle magic well?"

"Terribly. Generally, you'll only ever get a single activation out of staves drawn on paper. Wood and stone are the most commonly used mediums, mainly because they're used for buildings, so many techniques for engraving them have been developed over time. Obsidian and Glass are both excellent, but hard to work with. Gold, I've already mentioned, and other precious metals are really good, but generally too expensive to be practical." Harry pointed at the rune stave Hermione had given him.

"Does this make cold fire as well?" He asked, "And why don't we just use wood then? There's plenty just lying around here."

"We don't use wood because you're just getting started, and likely to make mistakes. We can erase ink easily but fixing any incorrect runes that you've gouged into wood is a lot harder." Harry felt his face redden slightly as Hermione giggled as she replied. "And yes. This stave will do the same as one I just activated. One of the best things about active staves is that you don't need to know how to use the magic that they replicate. You just need to activate the runic array. And it shouldn't be affected by your magical disequilibrium. Did you hear the incantation I used?"

"_Exsoltus_"? Harry attempted and Hermione shook her head.

"Close, but it's '_Exsolutus_'. There's an extra 'oo' sound in there."

"_Exsolutus_," he repeated. Seeing Hermione's look of approval, he pointed his wand at the paper and made the same jabbing motion Hermione had performed earlier. Speaking the incantation, Harry felt a grin break across his face as their surroundings lit up with the cold fire charm's now-familiar cerulean glow.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-AEVS:TSF-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Enraptured by the potential of runes, the lessons continued, and two weeks later when Harry's birthday arrived, he had filled his notebook with a wide range of diagrams and drawings. He now had the basic alphabet memorised as well as the effects of inverting runes, and today was the day Hermione and Bill had finally deemed him ready to recreate one of the trickier reactive stave designs.

"That's great Harry! You're really doing well at this." Hermione encouraged for perhaps the 20th time as he drew the protective ward designed to stop minor jinxes onto a piece of parchment, using a new self-filling calligraphy quill he'd received from her as a birthday gift. Wards were the name given to staves designed to protect, and the parchment was slightly better than paper at conducting magic so they'd opted to use it for the more intricate array. They were currently at the garden table once again, and Harry was finishing copying the design from The Enchanter's Reference. Bill and Hermione were carefully supervising him, and Ron and Ginny were both practising the summoning and banishing charms by taking turns sending a beat-up fanged frisbee flying around the backyard.

Groups of runes were called sigils, and the sigils were in turn joined by lines to form the stave. The particular protective stave he was drawing was much more sophisticated than the three runes and the cold fire stave that Hermione had shown him at the start of his tuition, with sections of the design dedicated to charging the ward, regions defining who the ward would protect, and counterjinx sigils dotted across the page.

"Only because I had such a great teacher. So it's all thanks to you, Hermione." He spoke quietly as he finished the design with a sigil consisting of a small grouping of glyphs that would deliver a small zap to the person who triggered the ward, before pressing his wand to the Sowilo rune on the parchment and murmuring "_Galdrastafos_". The incantation Galdrastafos was used to charge runic staves, and this was done by pushing magic into the Sowilo rune, which represented the sun, energy, and life force. Harry had to be careful too, as the parchment could only contain a limited amount of magic, and he'd already burnt out two attempts during the charging process.

Once satisfied the stave was charged, he turned and faced Bill. Ron and Ginny had stopped their practice, and both were now sitting a safe distance away, watching curiously. The first few attempts at testing this particular stave had been disastrous, resulting in the stave either burning out or misfiring, launching Harry across the garden, much to everyone's amusement. Apparently, the same thing had happened to a certain Gryffindor with a proclivity for explosions in their first Ancient Runes class on enchantment. Why anyone had thought it a good idea to let Seamus Finnegan near anything that could detonate was beyond Harry's understanding. The last attempt at the protective sigils had failed to activate at all, leaving Harry with a welt on his arm from the jinx Bill had used to test the stave. Walking a safe distance away from Hermione, he held the stave at arm's length.

"Attempt number 8. You guys are really enjoying this way too much."

"Guilty" grinned Hermione. Harry shook his head in defeat.

"I'm ready when you are Bill." The younger Weasleys and Hermione cast shield charms, smirking at Harry's eye roll.

"It looks really good. All of the glyphs are in the right place, and your reactivity sigils aren't crooked like last time. Here goes!" The eldest Weasley sent a silent stinging jinx towards Harry, the jet of pale blue light shooting towards him. Once it drew closer to him, the spell suddenly changed course, striking the parchment instead, and a spark of electricity shot out of the parchment towards Bill, eliciting a yelp from the man as he was shocked. Hermione and the two younger Weasleys cheered as Harry looked at the stave he'd drawn. As expected, it was now blackened and charred, but he'd done it! Harry couldn't help the proud of his achievement, despite the many attempts it had taken.

"You did it!" Hermione exclaimed, beaming at him. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Ron looking excited.

"Mate, you need to make me one of those so I can go bait Malfoy." Harry chuckled at his friend.

"I would, but I doubt Hermione would approve of such a use for the wonderful art form that is Runes." He replied with a mock loftiness as his female friend glared daggers at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley. You are not going to go seeking out fights with Malfoy this year" scolded Hermione.

"Oh come on," Ron complained as Bill caught Harry and Ginny's eyes and made a whipping noise and motion, causing both of them to laugh.

"Like you aren't." Ginny retorted, mimicking one of Fleur's hair flicks, and Bill stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Good job though Harry, The static jinx was a nice touch."

"Had to get you back for those stingers, didn't I?" He replied, causing them all to laugh.

"You definitely don't have to worry about being put in the Third Year class now, right Hermione?" Ron asked, and Hermione agreed happily.

"You might end up with the 5th years like me" added Ginny with a wink as Mrs Weasley called them inside to get ready for the evening's festivities.

**-*-*-*-*-*-*-AEVS:TSF-*-*-*-*-*-*-**

Harry had invited Luna and Neville over for the celebrations, the latter of whom was also celebrating his birthday. This had led to the idea of a shared birthday party, and the inclusion of Hannah Abbott, whose love of Herbology had led to a close friendship forming between with Neville, and well as Susan Bones, Hannah's best friend. Both girls had been part of Dumbledore's Army the previous year and had easily joined into the conversations, sharing in the excitement of DA becoming an official club, although Susan's enthusiasm seemed a little hollow. The three of them had arrived with Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother. Seeing Harry, Ron and Neville were all present, they'd opted to invite Seamus and Dean as well, who had arrived by Floo from Seamus' place in Ireland. To everyone's surprise, Ginny had almost thrown herself at Dean when he'd arrived, and Neville and Harry had needed to drag Ron away before he could meddle in his sister's love life. Fred and George had arrived soon afterwards carrying a large box, winking at Mrs Weasley when she began interrogating the pair about its contents. Both twins had then been set upon by a frantic Hermione, who was waving the silver telescope around. Despite two weeks passing, the bruise on her eye was just as vivid as the day she'd received it, and she'd been forced to hide it with a liberal amount of makeup each day since. Fred had handed her a familiar-looking tube of paste which had removed the bruise instantly. Harry felt a sudden pang of guilt as he realised the crate the twins had given him contained a similar tube, before being distracted by the arrival of Hagrid, who managed to get stuck in the gate.

Lupin had been the next to arrive, embracing Harry, and asking him quietly how he was going. He'd thought about his reply for a moment, before telling the werewolf that he'd decided to keep living his life the best he could to make Sirius proud. Lupin had been taken aback for a moment, before clapping Harry on the back and telling him that his godfather would indeed be proud of the man he was becoming. Finally, after 7 o'clock, Mr Weasley along with Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye Moody had all walked in through the garden gate, having apparated from the Ministry. The three Aurors had requested to act as the "security" for the party. But, Harry noted happily, the dark shadow that had fallen over magical Britain was forgotten as the partygoers enjoyed each other's company. Take that Voldemort. It brought him a sense of satisfaction to know that despite everything going on, people could still find a reason to celebrate.

At one stage of the night, Ginny had nudged Harry before nodding towards the edge of the garden. Neville and Hannah were sitting rather close together, and Hannah was leaning against the Gryffindor boy, who looked completely terrified. Harry and Ginny had shared a laugh, until his eyes had fallen on Susan, sitting on the other side of the garden by herself and looking quite forlorn. Remembering what he'd read in the Daily Prophet and the conversation at the Ministry about Madam Bones, he grabbed a butterbeer, then walked over and sat next to her.

"Here", he passed her the drink. "So, not really in the partying mood?" She raised an eyebrow. "Ok yeah, that one was lame." He admitted, blushing, although he noted the corners of the redhead's lips twitched upwards.

"Sorry for being so miserable Harry," Susan said softly. "I'm just a little worn out at the moment." She stared down at her feet.

"I'm sorry about your aunt. She helped me when I was on trial about that Patronus." Harry watched as Susan turned to look at him, and he was startled by the grief clear in her bloodshot eyes. Without really thinking, he reached over and wrapped an arm around the girl, pulling her into a somewhat awkward side hug. Was that what I looked like after Siri- He was startled out of his thoughts when Susan suddenly buried her face in his shoulder and started sobbing. Crap. What did I do? What do I do? Panicking, he looked around quickly. He saw Hermione looking at them, slightly concerned, and he had a feeling Moody's magical eye was focused on him. Not really knowing what to do, he gently rubbed the crying girl's back until she settled, although she still gave the occasional sniffle. Figuring he had to act, he forced himself to start talking.

"I know how you feel and how much you're hurting right now." Harry murmured softly, still moving his hand in circles across her back. "My Godfather died at the end of June, trying to protect me." He felt her stiffen.

"Sirius Black?" Susan croaked, surprising him.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"A-aunt Amy was th- the head of the DMLE. S-she told me what happened at the Mini- nistry,' she hiccupped and Harry saw the warning signs of a fresh wave of tears as she spoke.

"Yeah, so trust me, I know how it feels. I was just like you are now. Still am, although I'm getting there." And it was true. Harry knew he was in no way past grieving for Sirius, but he had made progress.

"How are you do- doing so well though? You seem like you're holding out much better than I am." He sighed, almost expecting the question.

"To be honest, I wasn't really. When Sirius first died, I tried to follow him through the veil." He heard Susan suck in a breath. "Then I went for revenge. I even cast the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix Lestrange." He glanced at Susan, feeling a little sick at what he'd done and waiting for the look of horror, but to his surprise, her eyes showed understanding.

"You wanted her to hurt. To pay for what she'd done, right?" The intensity was startling, and Harry knew the thought of revenge had definitely crossed the redhead's mind.

"Yeah exactly. Even once I got back to Hogwarts, I literally trashed Dumbledore's office. I definitely wasn't coping. But then a few weeks ago, I saw Dumbledore again and he said something that really got me thinking; it struck a chord. He asked me to think about how the people we've lost would want us to live our lives. Living as a depressed shadow of ourselves is just letting the other side win and going against what your aunt and Sirius stood for. Sirius also kind of left me a note saying he hated the idea of me like that, lost in grief and shutting myself off from everyone, instead of making the most of every moment like he wanted to."

"But it's so hard." The words were barely a whisper. Harry sighed and squeezed Susan's shoulder.

"I know. I know. Like I said, it still hurts when I think about him, but then I channel that pain you know? I remind myself that even though it's okay to be sad, I don't want anyone else to feel that way, so I have to do everything I can to protect the people I care about. And that way, I'll be living my life in a way that would make Sirius proud. I think that whatever you do, as long as you give it your all and remember her, your aunt would be proud too." Susan was looking at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears and her mouth half-open in an expression Harry couldn't quite name. Then suddenly she leaned closer and gently wrapped her arms around his torso. Harry's brain stopped working for a moment after that. He hadn't really had much to do with Susan outside of classes and DA, nor with hugs outside of Mrs Weasley and Hermione, so the contact wasn't really something he'd been expecting. He was vaguely aware that she was crying again, so he gently held her until her tears had ceased once more. He fought back the urge to sneeze as her red hair tickled his nose.

"Thanks, Harry. I needed that." Her words reminded Harry strongly of how he had thanked Luna for her advice earlier in the holidays. Breaking the hug and wiping her eyes, she offered him a shaky smile. "I can see why so many people are putting their hopes in you. You're really something special, you know?" Harry gave a nervous laugh.

"Nah, I'm just me. Honestly, I've had enough attention for a lifetime in the past month alone." They both stood.

"I think you need to give yourself more credit." Susan smiled gently at him, before giving him a final hug, then dashing away inside, Hermione following her. Harry shook his head, internally wondering how he'd ended up giving advice when in his own opinion, he was pretty screwed up inside.

"Good job Potter." Harry jumped into the air at the gruff voice, whipping out his wand and looking around wildly, before relaxing with a sigh. Moody was standing less than 3 metres from him, with a surprisingly gentle smile. "She's been taking it pretty damn hard." The grizzled Auror continued. "Amelia was a close friend of mine, so I've been keeping an eye on Susan and her parents since she was killed."

"I just told her what other people had said to me." Harry tried to downplay his involvement. People seemed intent on giving him more credit than he deserved.

"No. I overheard most of that chat – forgive me for eavesdropping by the way. You opened yourself up to the lass, shared your own personal experiences. That's what helped her." The Auror's luminous blue eye stared at him intently, before swivelling to look towards The Burrow. "She's coming out again. Fixed her makeup. I'm going to check on her." Sure enough, Susan and Hermione emerged from the Burrow, and Moody began to limp away, surprisingly silent considering his wooden leg, when he suddenly stopped. "Dumbledore told me about your bag and all the shit you've got packed in it. Good work." He grinned at Harry, his scarred features making it quite the terrifying sight. "Glad to know my imposter at least taught you something. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" He suddenly roared, causing most people at the party to jump, before they broke into laughter at Moody's antics. With that parting remark and a wink from his good eye, he shuffled away towards Susan.

After Harry rejoined the rest of the party, it was time to sing Happy Birthday. The cake was in the shape of a massive Gryffindor lion, baked by Ron and Mrs Weasley, much to the visitors' surprise. After everyone had eaten their fill, the contents of the Weasley Twins' box had been revealed in a stunning fireworks display, culminating in the words 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY AND NEVILLE' written across the air in fiery letters. The party had oohed and ahhed as the rockets had whizzed around the Burrow's garden, and even Mrs Weasley's held a look of wonder as she watched her sons' creations. Eventually, the party had concluded as the last sparklers burnt out, and the guests slowly began to depart. Hagrid and Lupin had been the first to leave, and Harry wondered for a Susan had given him another tight hug on the way out, raising a few eyebrows. Harry also guessed she had told Hannah, judging from the fact she'd given him a warm smile and a quick embrace as well. Although that was quickly forgotten when the second Hufflepuff had stood on tiptoe and kissed Neville on lightly on the cheek, before winking at the stunned boy and walking down the garden path, followed by a giggling Susan and Moody, who was apparating both girls home.

"Bloody hell," Neville muttered, his hand pressed to his cheek. The friends had burst into laughter at his shock before his amused grandmother had declared it time to leave. Next, Mrs Finnegan arrived to take her son and Dean home and wandered over to where Harry was sitting with Luna on a log in the garden.

"I thought I'd come over and say Happy Birthday in person." The sandy-haired witch smiled, before continuing. "We only met briefly at the world cup, but Seamus has mentioned you a lot."

"Uh, thanks." Harry laughed awkwardly, especially as he remembered how last year she'd had apparently gotten onboard the ministry's persecution campaign against both him and Dumbledore. He noticed that Mrs Finnegan's smile seemed rather forced but he attempted to continue the conversation. "Has it been a good holiday?"

"Oh yes. It's been so wonderful, especially now that I've met you." Slightly unnerved out by the woman's words, Harry frown deepened as Mrs Finnegan gave a twitch. A loud yawn from Luna interrupted his thoughts as the younger witch brazenly leaned over and buried her head in the crook of his neck, giving Harry a faceful of hair.

"Her eyes." So quiet that he almost missed it, Luna gave no outward signs that she'd said anything. Harry's gaze instinctively shifted up to meet with Mrs' Finnegan's own glazed eyes- OH SHIT!

He barely had a chance to notice that the Irish witch had drawn her wand from somewhere before Luna's full weight suddenly slammed against him, sending them both tumbling from the log, as a pink jet of light soared through the air where his head had been a moment before. Casting a shield charm as he fell, Harry pushed Luna behind him just as a blaze of red lit up the garden, but their assailant was already lying on the ground, with the wand of almost every adult in the garden trained on her unmoving body. Looking around, he breathed a sigh of relief as everyone seemed unharmed. There was a moment of shocked silence, as people tried to process what had just happened, before:

"MAM!" Seamus ran forward, wand drawn, only to be roughly seized by the Weasley twins, who were closest to him. The Gryffindor boy turned red as he looked at the wand pressed into his chest. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" He screamed at the pair as many of the adults' wands shifted to point at him and his best friend.

"We've got to make sure you're not going to try to kill anyone as well," Fred said as he held his wand steady.

"LET ME G-!" The Irish boy roared angrily.

"Seamus please calm down." Mr Weasley held up his hands, trying to calm him down.

"SHUT UP and listen to us so we can get this over with." George cut over Seamus's angry yells. "Ginny get away from him." George's wand was pointed at Dean. Ginny hastily stepped away from her boyfriend, realising, like everyone else present, just how uncharacteristically serious the twins were. Harry was briefly of Mr Weasley conjuring ropes around Mrs Finnegan, a large Patronus soaring from Tonks' wand into the night, and Kingsley shepherding the agitated trio of Ron, Hermione and Ginny inside the Burrow. "Harry, Luna. You both okay?" Mr Weasley called across the garden. Harry looked at Luna for confirmation, and seeing her smile and nod, he replied.

"Yeah, we're both fine." He gratefully helped Luna to her feet as the twins continued to verify Seamus and Dean's identities.

"In your first year at Hogwarts, you were experimenting with magic in the great hall when it blew up in your face. What were you trying to do?" The struggling boy finally paused at Fred's question and Harry thought back as he remembered the event in question. To his immense relief, after a moment of confusion, Seamus replied correctly.

"I was trying to turn water into rum." Fred nodded, lowering his wand, and the boy bolted to his unconscious mother's side.

"Okay, Dean, what skiving snackboxes did you purchase from us before we left Hogwarts last year?" George asked the other Gryffindor.

"Uh, Fainting Fancies and Nosebleed Nougat, right?" Dean sounded shaken, but he seemed understandably calmer than Seamus. George relaxed and lowered his wand.

"They're both okay," Fred announced, and there was a palpable decrease in tension from the assembled crowd. Seamus was with Tonks next to his mother, the Auror forcing a vial of a pale blue potion that Harry recognised as a calming draught into the boy's hand. Mrs Weasley and Fleur were crouched next to them, wands glowing over Mrs Finnegan's body in what he recognised as diagnostic charms Madam Pomfrey was fond of.

"Is anyone else injured?" Kingsley's commanding voice boomed over the multitude of voices that had all begun to speak. He waited a moment, before continuing. "Well done you two." He called over to the twins before shifting his attention to Harry and Luna. "Right you two. Tell me exactly what happened." Lupin also joined them.

"Mrs Finnegan just came over and wished me a happy birthday before she started acting really weird. Then Luna noticed her eyes- she was under the Imperius." Luna spoke up at that point.

"Daddy and I wrote an article about how to recognise the signs. She was trying to fight it, her body was twitching. So either she was very strong, or the person who cast the curse wasn't very good at it. Or maybe both." Harry glanced back behind where he'd been sitting, taking in the deep gouge that had been ripped into the side of Mr Weasley's shed. Realising how close he'd come to being decapitated sent shivers down his spine.

"And then what happened?" Kingsley prompted, as Tonks and Mr Weasley disapparated with Dean, Seamus and the comatose Mrs Finnegan.

"Well, Mrs Finnegan had drawn her wand, and she went to attack us, but Luna shoved us both off the log. The spell missed us and then someone must have stunned her."

"She was hit with stunners from Tonks, Bill, Fleur and myself. Tonks is taking her and the boys to St. Mungo's now. That's about all I need from you for a report. Did you have anything to add Miss Lovegood?" Seeing Luna shake her head, he nodded. "In that case, I'll go speak to Arthur before I leave for the ministry. You should both head inside and ask Molly for a calming draught." The tall Auror strode off towards the Weasley patriarch and Harry and Luna followed his advice, moving inside. As soon as they stepped through the door, they were mobbed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Are you okay?"

"What happened?"

"How come she attacked you?"

"Luna! Your hair!"

The three of them all started talking simultaneously and not really giving either Luna or himself a chance to reply as they made their way to the sitting room. The last exclamation, however, from Ginny, caused everyone to stop and stare at the petite blonde. A section of her long hair was missing, cut back to shoulder height. Luna started to speak, answering each person in turn.

"We are both fine, although Harry seems to have scraped his arm-" Glancing down, Harry was surprised to see that Luna was right; he hadn't even noticed. "-Mrs Finnegan tried to attack Harry, but we tumbled out of the way just in time, and she attacked him because she was under the Imperius curse. As for my hair…" Seeing the direction of their gazes, the girl in question reached to her left and grabbed her hair to examine it.

"Oh, the curse must have clipped it." She mused out loud, sounding rather interested. "It did a rather good job. It's a very neat cut." Their combined relief that no one was hurt and Luna's oh-so-typical carefree attitude somewhat lightened the mood.

"I'm sure Mrs Weasley can regrow it for you," Hermione said, although she sounded unsure. Luna shrugged her usual smile back on her face.

"I don't mind. It gives my hair character, don't you think? Although I suppose I was considering a trim."

"You saved my life, Luna. If you hadn't realised and pushed me out of the way-" Harry stopped, swallowing nervously. The petite blonde beamed at him.

"I prefer you alive and well thank you very much. You've finally gotten rid of most of your wrackspurts. It wouldn't do for you to go and lose your head." Her macabre pun sent the group made him chuckle as Mrs Weasley approached, levitating several potion bottles in front of her.

"Is everyone okay?" She flicked her wand, and a calming draught flew into each of their hands. Looking each of them over, she sighed in relief as they downed the potion. "I'm so glad. Fleur and I had to look over Nola; being hit with that many stunners could kill someone."

"Will she be okay?" Harry asked, concerned. It wasn't Mrs Finnegan's fault that she'd attacked them. It didn't make sense to be angry at her. Mrs Weasley nodded.

"She should make a full recovery, although it will take a while, and she'll need to speak to the Auror office. Tonks sent a Patronus to the Aurors before she left for the hospital, so I expect there'll be an entire squad here soon." She gave a disapprovingly frown as she continued.

"I expect it will be even longer before you lot will finally get to sleep. They'll want to talk to everyone present." Almost on cue, there were a series of pops from the garden, and they all rushed to the door with wands drawn, only to relax upon seeing a small group of Aurors talking with Kingsley and Mr Weasley.

"Come back to the sitting room and I'll make everyone a cup of tea." Mrs Weasley herded them back inside. "They can come and get you when they want to interview you." She stepped back into the kitchen.

"I can't believe that something like this could actually happen," Hermione said quietly once Mrs Weasley had left. "You read about it in the paper, but..."

"Yeah, poor Seamus. Having your own mum try to kill one of your mates. You'd feel bad not noticing that anything was wrong either," Ron commented, looking quite unnerved.

"We don't know when she was placed under the Imperius though." Harry pointed out. "It could have been while Seamus and Dean were here. They wouldn't have known then. I reckon that Seamus or his dad would have spotted the curse pretty quickly if Luna was able to notice it as fast as she did. Thank God for that article that you and your dad wrote."

"Oh, that reminds me." Mrs Weasley returned holding a tray with six mugs on it. "Luna dear, I know you were going to stay the night, but I tried to Floo your father to let him know, but he didn't answer." She added, turning to the girl.

"Oh, he's in Munich for the next three weeks searching for German Linataurs."

"What are German Lina- Wait, are you staying at the Rookery on your own?" Mrs Weasley's eyes widened at this revelation, and Harry felt his eyebrows rise. He had known that the Lovegoods were eccentric, but to leave your fifteen-year-old daughter home alone for three weeks was a bit of a stretch.

"Yes, but it's quite alright. He did want me to come along, but I've never had friends before last year, and I didn't want to miss Harry and Neville's birthday party." There was silence, only broken by the Ravenclaw girl yawning, as once again Luna's knack for speaking uncomfortable truths shone through. After a moment, Harry reached over and pulled the younger girl into a tight hug. She stiffened in surprise, then he felt her relax.

"Luna, you're the best friend anyone could wish for." He quietly spoke into the blonde's ear, before releasing her from the hug a moment later.

"Thank you Harry." She smiled serenely at him, and for a moment, Harry thought that her eyes seemed to shine even more than normal, before his attention was pulled away by a knock on the door.

"Can we talk to Mr Potter please?" Fighting off a yawn of his own, Harry mentally prepared himself for the long night ahead.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So this is my most extensively rewritten chapter to date, as anyone who remembers the original will realise.**

**Here we see Harry start to dive into runes, and a few of the applications of the topic. We also have Harry and Neville's bday party, and a wake up call to everyone that Voldemort is no longer a threat from the shadows.**

**One of the recurring feedback topics I had in the original version of TSF was that it was hard to remember some of the rune system that I introduced, so I thought I'd provide a TL;DR style summary of the system thus far.**

* * *

**Rune Lesson 1:**

**For easy reference - in my version of the HP Universe:**

**Rune - Individual character**

**Sigil - Group of runes that perform a function, such as charging the design, or detecting spells.**

**Stave (Runic Array) - An array of sigils, joined by lines to link the individual functions together.**

**By imbuing the designs with magic, the runes can then shape that magic to produce an effect.**

**These arrays require a power source, and are usually charged by a witch or wizard by using the spell Galdrastafos. Alternatively they can be powered from a power source, such as power stored in a precious gem.**

**Active staves produce a magical effect when manually activated. Passive staves are always exhibiting their magical effect, and Reactive staves display their effects in response to some condition, for example, a jinx in close proximity. One could argue that Reactive staves are then a combination of Passive staves (seeing as they're always awaiting the trigger condition, which would expend some of the stored magic), and Active Staves (as they then perform some effect after being activated by the trigger condition).**

**This A/N is dragging on now, so I'll leave it there, but thank you for reading, and please leave any feedback if you have time.**

Æ


End file.
